Lovely Feelings
by KarineD
Summary: [CHAPTER 15] BV KD CCG Okay, Its about girls in Highschool along with hot boys. It's about a girls life going from bad to almost perfect. Also, i always wanted to be in DBZ, so i made it. It does ALWAYS focus on me, but usually does. Read on! BV & others.
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ! I own Deryck and myself. That's all!  
  
Okay this is my new fic! Hope you like it! Its about DBZ in High school, but a few added characters. Including me!! So tell me what you think!  
  
**Karine** – a junior. Her first year at Dragon High. She has no friends, and she is single. She wears glasses, so she looks kinda dorky. Hair- Dark Brown (looks almost Black) Eyes- Honey Brown & Body: (now this part is not the same as me) Thin tall Okay, I just have to say this, but yes, she has breasts. I'm not flat! But in the story, they are about a 32C or B... It depends how padded the bra is. (lol) normally a B She had a butt. Not a big HUGE one, but a pretty filled up nice sized butt.  
  
Okay, this story is a mixture of couples. You know what other people look like, so until I make up an important Character, you probably won't see any character descriptions.  
  
**Bulma**: She is a junior. Vegeta is her bf. She is in drama, and a cheerleader.  
  
**Chi-chi**: same as Bulma except Goku is her Bf  
  
**Goku and Vegeta:** Football players. (Well, they play sports)  
  
**Yamcha**- juss another Jock  
  
**Deryck**- A totally hot guy. He is best buds with Vegeta and Goku. They all hang, He is a total sweet guy, and has a great sense of humor. He is also a football player and is as of now single. Okay, he has black ish brown hair. (Kinda like mine) and dark brown eyes. He spikes his hair up, and does not have a widow's peek like a little someone we know. His hair is normal. He has a great body, and he's thin (a bit buff...not too much...just perfect).  
  
If there's any more descriptions or questions you have, lemme hear it, and I'll answer it either next chappy or email you. Or maybe both. I only added most important ones, so please don't be mad!!!  
  
Tell me what you think of this fic. Please!!! 


	2. First day of school

Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own DBZ, or anyone except currently Karine (which happens to be me) so no one can steal her! Also, whatever other characters that I make up are mine, but the originals are not mine. Okay? Good. Have any other questions? Or do you want to read the fic, because this is getting boring.

* * *

"So, these are my classes eh?" Karine said as she walked down the hallway. This was her first day at Dragon High, and she was a junior. She had no friends, no guide, and currently. She was lost, very lost.  
  
Karine was currently wearing glasses (little ones), her hair in a messy ponytail, some baggy pants and a big t-shirt, and to put it all together. She looked odd. She was still attractive looking though.  
  
"Okay, so my locker is number 23. How cool!" Karine read not paying attention to where she was going until, BUMP.  
  
"Sorry!" Karine screamed looking for the person she bumped into. "Well hello gorgeous." She said out loud.  
  
Missing the last remark, the guy answered, "Its okay, you look a little lost, maybe I could help you out."  
  
"Sure, by the way, my name is Karine, and yours is..."Karine said looking at the guy in the eyes.  
  
"Oh, sorry, its Goku." He smiled with a grin. "So, are you a senior?" He asked.  
  
"Ummm no, a junior. It's my first day here, and I'm totally lost. All I need to do is get to my locker." She said looking at the floor.  
  
"Well, what number are you?"  
  
"23."  
  
"Really? Wow, you are right next to my girlfriend's locker!" Goku exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, what a coincidence." Karine said slightly embarrassed.  
  
"You see, hers is number 24, and Bulma-her friend's locker, is 22. They were wondering who was between them, because they always are next to each other."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Sorry, I keep rambling. By the way, your locker is right here." Goku said pointing to it.  
  
The locker was pretty big. Especially compared to the other ones around her. These were really wide and long. –Just at that moment, in the background, they heard a big yell.  
  
"GOKU!" Chi-chi screamed looking red. "Who is this?" Chi-chi said pointing to Karine.  
  
"Well, urm, she's..." Goku stumbled.  
  
"Karine. The names Karine. You must be Goku's girlfriend." Karine said with a smile and took her hand out so she could shake hands.  
  
"Hi Karine, my name's Chi-chi. Sorry bout being rude, it's just that so many girls try to flirt with my Goku, I just thought you were one of them." Chi-chi said shaking Karine's hand.  
  
"Its okay, it was just that I'm lost and all, and Goku was showing me where my locker is." Karine said pointing to locker 23.  
  
"Oh my gosh! You are number 23? How neat. You must meet my friend Bulma. I sort of ditched her, she's going to be mad." Chi-Chi said with a sigh.  
  
Within seconds, there was a blue haired girl standing next tom Chi-chi. "Chi-Chi! How could you leave me like that! One second you're next to me, the next you're gone! By the way," Bulma turned from Chi-chi to Karine. "Who are you?"  
  
"Karine. I just met Chi-Chi and Goku. You must be Bulma." Karine said with another smile.  
  
"Yeah. Nice to meet you. By any chance, are you number 23?" Bulma asked.  
  
Karine sighed. "Yes."  
  
"Okay. Hey, what homeroom do you have?"  
  
"It says here, room 117 Mrs. Takashira."  
  
"We have the same homeroom. It's a stinking English class." Chi-chi said with a frown on her face." Oh yes, you must be pretty board hanging out with a guy, come on, we'll show you around." Chi-chi said grabbing my left arm, while Bulma grabbed the other.  
  
By lunchtime, they were best friends. Talking about boys, and how to get to our classes. It was amazing that they all had the same classes.  
  
"Hey guys, I have a question." Karine asked while taking a sip of Root beer.  
  
"Yeah?" Bulma answered.  
  
"How come we have the big lockers, and everyone else has little ones?"  
  
"That's a silly question, but its because we have to put dresses in there. You see, in Drama, there will be many clothing, so those are reserved for Drama students." Bulma said.

"Oh. Okay. I'm so glad I have you guys to hang with." Karine said with a mini smile.  
  
"I know, lucky you." Chi-chi said before she cracked up joined by everyone else at the table (Bulma and Karine).  
  
Authors note: Okay, so I was reading a fic and the girl had put herself in DBZ. I wanted to make one, so please tell me what you think. I really wanted to make it, and I have really good plans. There will be, any Bulma/ Vegeta scenes, so I'm placing it under those two. So, I hope u liked. I will make number two much more interesting, but I need to know if this story is a waste. Thanks!


	3. After school activities

_Disclaimer: I do not own any anime, DBZ and anything else, I do not own. I don't own stores either. I'm not that old!  
_  
**HEY WONDERFUL AUDIENCE! PLEASE HELP ME! With the review, can you give a last name for a cute guy. I need one, so if you can think of one, lemme know. You can email it to me if you like, either way I get it. Thanks!  
**  
When the girls finished eating and drinking, they got up and left to go to 5th period, which happened to be Science.

* * *

"Ewww, that dissection looked disgusting." Chi-chi said as she grabbed her books and got up.  
  
"Yes, just wait until we dissect an actual frog. This movie was nothing. I actually think that it will be fun." Bulma replied turning her attention to Karine who was staring up at the ceiling.  
  
"Hey guys, what class is next?" Karine said not taking her attention off of the ceiling.  
  
"The best! Drama." Chi-chi answered.  
  
"Why is it so great?" Karine answered.  
  
"Because, we do so many interesting plays in one school year. I think we are staring off with Romeo and Juliet." Bulma said looking forward again.  
  
"Oh, great, I wonder what part I should try out for." Karine added.  
  
In perfect sync, the girls answered, "Juliet."  
  
"Wow, that was quick." Karine said looking at the girls.  
  
"You see, Samantha, the biggest bitch ever," Bulma was cut off.  
  
"Who is our worst enemy." Chi-chi added.  
  
"Yes, that too, she always tries out for Juliet, and we can't have the entire play ruined. Also, we don't want her getting close to Deryck." Bulma finished.  
  
"Who's Deryck?" Karine asked.  
  
"A really cute popular guy. He's like Goku's and Vegeta's best friend, and plus, we are saving him for you." Chi=chi answered.  
  
"Me?" Karine said in a loud tone.  
  
"Yes you." Bulma said as-a-matter-of-factly.  
  
"Since you are officially our best friend, you have to have a boyfriend, and well, since Goku, Vegeta and Deryck all hang out, and You, Bulma and I hang out, its 3-3 and we like it that way." Chi-chi said. "Plus, he's cute and ur cute and it will all work out." Bulma added.  
  
"I'm not cute, as a matter of fact, I look like a rodent." Karine said. Bulma and Chi-chi started to crack up.  
  
"Hun, don't worry, after we're through with you, you will be the most popular girl amongst the boys, and all of the girls will envy you." The girls said.  
  
"I donno, it seems impossible." Karine said as they entered the Drama class.

* * *

"Hello everyone, my name is Mrs. Porsana, and I am your Drama teacher. Since today's class is very short, I will allow you all to mingle and I will pass around the sign up sheet for our first play, Romeo and Juliet." Mrs. Porsana said as she took out a clipboard and gave it to a student.  
  
Bulma, Karine and Chi-Chi sat together in a little triangle and continued talking. After talking for a few minutes, the sign up sheet came around. Bulma and Chi-chi wrote in their names in the area they wanted to be.  
  
As Karine got the sheet, she observed that Chi-chi had signed up as the nurse, and Bulma had signed up for her mother. "How come you guys don't sign up for Juliet?"  
  
"Goku and Vegeta aren't in this class, and they would kill if we locked lips with another guy." Chi-chi answered.  
  
"You mean, I actually have to make-out with this guy?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh." After Karine had signed her name under Juliet, a blonde girl with too much make-up and slutty clothes snatched the clipboard from her hands.  
  
"My, my, Karine is it, you must be the new girl who hangs out with the losers. Well, let me introduce myself. My name is Samantha, and I'd advise you to erase your name from Juliet's list, if you know what's good for you."  
  
Karine turned around and stood up. "Oh yes, you must be the slutty whore that everyone's talking about. Just for your information Samantha, I am not going to back out. We both have a good chance at winning, and if you do anything that will reduce my chances of winning fairly, then, you will regret being born." Karine said, then added, "By the way, love the skirt, I remember seeing it on sale at Wal-mart." Karine then turned around and sat down looking at two wide-eyed girls. Samantha just ran off to her friends.  
  
"I thought you guys said no one would know!" Samantha said loud enough for the trio to hear.  
  
"Oh, I guess I was right." Karine laughed joined by her friends.

* * *

They had all decided to stop by Karine's house after school, and clean out her closets and remove the ugly clothing.  
  
"So, this is your room!" Chi-chi screamed. They had all been shocked to see that Karine's house was a mansion, but on top of that, Karine's room was 4 times the size of Chi-chi's (Chi-chi's room was pretty big).  
  
"Yeah." Karine said. The room was empty; there was a mat on the floor, and a pillow, along with boxes. "Sorry, we just moved in, so I'm ordering things to put in my room. My dad gave me 1 million dollars so that I could buy things for my new room."  
  
"Damn! You must be millionaires." Bulma said.  
  
"Actually, we are well over billions. My father owns thousands of companies all over the world." Karine said opened in a box.  
  
"Okay, well, we better go through the boxes, then, we will go shopping." Chi-chi said.  
  
Bulma pulled out 1 box, followed by Chi-chi and Karine. Karine modeled all of her clothes, and Bulma and Chi-chi sat back and did either a thumbs up, or down. By the time they were done with her clothes, there were only 5 outfits that were O.K.ed. Now, there was only the mat, the pillow, and 1 box left in her room.  
  
"So," Bulma said picking up her purse, "off to the mall?"  
  
"Yup, lets go." Chi-chi said as Karine grabbed her wallet filled with credit cards and tons of cash and stuck it in her pocket.  
  
"First thing, we need to get you a purse." Bulma said as they left.  
  
First stop: Victoria secret.  
  
"Karine, why won't you buy bra's?" Bulma said.  
  
"NO way, they are totally uncomfortable, I imagine." She answered.  
  
"See, you haven't even tried." Chi-chi said. "Are you sure I need them?" Karine asked.  
  
"Yes." The other girls said.  
  
They bought millions of bra's and underwear's, and thongs, and so much more.  
  
Second stop: Bebe  
  
"That's way too short guys!" Karine said  
  
"No they are not! I have ones even shorter." Chi-chi said holding out a black skirt with a mini bebe sign on the bottom.  
  
"Fine!" Karine grumbled.  
  
They bought the skirt, and 3 shorts, 5 tops, and 2 pairs of shoes.  
  
They visited many more stores, and then went to mattress stores and bought her a king sized with stands along the sides and mosquito nets coming down form each corner (it was like a princess style bed in the 1800's). Bulma picked it out.  
  
Next, they were off to a paint store, where they bought lavender colored paint for painting her wall. Good thing that their school made the first day a Friday, so that they could work on Karine and her room.  
  
When they got to Karine's house, they walked back to her room, changed into some of Karine's clothes that they were going to get rid of, and painted the whole room. After 2 hours passed, they all went outside and drank lemonade. "That was fun." Karine said looking at the two girls who had paint on their face just like her. They all laughed and talked.  
  
An hour later, the guys came and set up the bed in her room (the paint had dried...it was a fast drying paint.)  
  
The girls then walked over to her closet, which was huge. They started hanging all of the clothes hat they had bought, and put all of her shoes in the show closet, and her underwear and Bra's in her drawers. Next they put in her desk, chairs, rugs, and organized everything. Then they brought in her make-up and the accessories for her room, like picture frames and her laptop.  
  
Now, Karine had a purse and a cell phone with Bulma and Chi-chi's numbers stored in it. Her ringer was playing one of Karine's favorites songs, which Bulma had allowed. Chi-chi was in charge of the bathroom, which was 1/8 of Karine's room, which made it very, very big. Chi-chi had colored it the same color as her room, and made the curtains lavender too. There were candles, rugs, loopha's, shower gels, different soaps, everything!  
  
Karine walked over to the girls and gave them a big hug. "Thank you so much guys!!!" she squealed.  
  
"It was nothing." Bulma said.  
  
"Well, I thought it was, and I got something for you guys." Karine said handing them each a little box.  
  
The girls opened it and saw a gorgeous necklace. Chi-chi's was a red diamond hanging from a thin chain, and Bulma's was the same except hers was a turquoise blue.  
  
"I remember you guys telling me your favorite colors." Karine said. She had one too, hers was lavender, which was her favorite color, hence her room color.  
  
"Awww, Karine, you really shouldn't have." Chi-chi said as they al pulled in for another hug.

* * *

After they were all done, they talked things over and decided to sleep over at Karine's house, and then go to Bulma's in the morning and then party.  
  
The girls all changed into a pair of Karine's new PJ's, and went to the king sized bed. They were all the same size, and the bed was huge, so they all shared. They kept talking, and no one slept because their conversations were so interesting that each girl had to listen. By now, Karine knew a lot about everyone, especially Goku and Vegeta.  
  
"So, tell me more about Deryck." Karine asked.  
  
"Well, he's really cute, and sweet." Bulma said.  
  
"We might have dated him, but we met our princes before we knew him." Chi- chi said.  
  
"Oh, should we tell her about Mandy?" Chi-chi asked Bulma.  
  
"I guess, she should know." Bulma answered.  
  
"Who's Mandy?" Karine asked.  
  
"Okay, Deryck had a girlfriend a month ago, her name was Mandy. Mandy was just like Samantha, but worse. She wanted Deryck for all the wrong reasons. He really liked her, but she acted all sweet in front of him, so he thought she was nice. Then this summer, about a month or a few weeks ago, he caught her at the movies practically getting it on with another guy. She pretended that the guy was doing it to her and she tried to look innocent, but he believed his friends when they said she was messing with him and being unfaithful. Ever since then, he hasn't gone out with a girl. Poor guy, luckily Mandy left and went to another high school. And now, its time for him to fall in love with you. Tomorrow, we start your make over and every boy will fall head over heels." Chi-chi said.  
  
"Wow, can't wait." Karine said sarcastically.  
  
"Haha, don't laugh about it. You will be even more beautiful than us."  
  
"Right.... anyways, lets get some sleep, I have a feeling that we are going to have a long day tomorrow." Karine said as they all yawned and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Authors note: I liked this chapter. Anyways, it will most likely be a while till I update, so...sorry. Lemme know what you think. Since this was long, I'll have to think of what to write for the next chapter. Ummm, please review so I can see how its going. Thanks 4 reading. REVIEW = UPDATE! 


	4. the makeover

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ; I do not own any sort of anime. I do not own stores or clubs, or anything!!!! This is all fiction!!!

* * *

I have decided to make Deryck's last name Jones. Thank you gracyneekap for the last name Kennedy, but I liked Jones a lot. But that you so much for the idea!!!

* * *

Karine was the first one to wake up. She quickly walked over to her kitchen, and made eggs, bacon, hash browns, and toast. Then, she squeezed oranges and made 3 glasses of orange juice. She put all of these on a cart and walked over to her elevator. Shortly after clicking the up button, the doors opened and She walked in with the cat and click 4th floor. The doors opened, and she walked over to her door pushing the cart inside silently. Inside, there was Bulma and Chi-chi sleeping. "Dang, its 11:00. I had better wake them up." Karine said as she walked over to the bed and shook the girls up. "Guys, its time to wake up!!" Karine said shaking them lightly.  
  
"I'm awake..." Chi-chi said pushing Karine's hands away with her eyes still closed.  
  
"Me too..." Bulma said following Chi-chi.  
  
"Guys, I made breakfast." Karine said putting the food on her table. She set the table for three and walked and took her seat.  
  
"Wow, you made this for us?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Yeah, I like to cook." Karine said with a smile.  
  
"I would of done it if you had woken me up." Chi-chi said with a yawn.  
  
"Well, I didn't want to disturb you. We did a lot of work yesterday, I was sure it wore you guys out." Karine reminded them.  
  
"Yeah, well, lets dig in." Bulma said holding up her fork.  
  
"Yeah, lets." Chi-chi said.

* * *

After they had eaten all of the food, the girls were thanking Karine and complimenting her.  
  
"Karine, your food tastes soooo good. Where did you learn how to cook like that?" Chi-chi asked. Even Karine's food tasted better than hers.  
  
"My mother." Karine replied stacking the plates on the cart.  
  
"Well, sign me up for lessons from her." Bulma said laughing.  
  
"She's dead." Karine said momentarily stopping and freezing her eyes.  
  
"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." Bulma said slapping her hand over her mouth.  
  
"Its okay, you didn't know." Karine said picking up where she left off. "Well, come on and get ready, I thought you guys were going to give me a make-over." Karine said while leaving the room with the cart.  
  
Bulma and Chi-chi looked at each other. "Dang, it must be hard on her. I know it was hard on me. I feel terrible." Chi-chi said looking at the floor.  
  
"Well, we better get ready like she said. We have no time to waste." Bulma said changing the subject.  
  
"Yeah. I call dibs on the bathroom first!" Chi-chi yelled running the to bathroom.  
  
"Darn!" Bulma said hearing the door lock.

* * *

While Karine was taking care of the dishes, and Chi-chi was getting ready in the bathroom, Bulma made a quick phone call.  
  
RING.... RING...RING...  
  
Deryck Hello?  
  
Bulma Hey D!  
  
Deryck Hi Bulma. How are you?  
  
Bulma I'm good, but I had to talk to you about something.  
  
Deryck Okay, and that would be...  
  
Bulma First of all, are you doing anything tonight?  
  
Deryck No, why?  
  
Bulma Well, we were planning on going clubbing tonight with our dates. (Bulma giggles)  
  
Derycky I'd love to, but I'd have no one to go with. Its kind of hard to get a last minute date. Plus, you have your boyfriend, and I have no one.  
  
Bulma Well, about that, you see, I know this girl, we just met, but she is the sweetest person. Also, she's gorgeous. I really think u'd like her. Want to go with her? She's also coming tonight.  
  
Deryck Well, I donno. I don't know if I'm ready to give a relationship another shot.  
  
Bulma Oh come on, just go out. If you like her, things might happen, if not, you won't have a second date. Okay?  
  
Deryck Fine...did you want me to tell the guys?  
  
Bulma Yeah. By the way, your dates name is Karine.  
  
Deryck Karine? Never heard of her. Is she new?  
  
Bulma yeah. Okay. It's the Lasgos club at say 10?  
  
Deryck I'll be there.  
  
Bulma Se ya then.  
  
Bulma hung up.  
  
"I wonder who Karine is." Deryck said as he called Vegeta and Goku to tell them of their plans.

* * *

Karine came back to the room and heard Bulma say "see ya then." "Hey Bulma. Who was that?" Karine asked with curiosity.  
  
"Deryck." Bulma said with a grin.  
  
"Really?" Karine said with a sudden interest.  
  
"Yeah, you two are gonna be dance partners tonight at the club." Bulma said.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Karine said hug-tackling Bulma.  
  
"I take that as a thank you?" Bulma said.  
  
"You bet!" Karine said hopping over to the bathroom.  
  
"Chi-chi!!! What's taking you so long?" Karine yelled through the intercom.  
  
Chi-chi clicked talk and replied. "I'm almost done!!" 5 minutes later, Chi- chi came out in a towel and walked over to her bags to get some clothes.

* * *

"Hey Bulma, you can take a shower next." Karine said grabbing her another towel. "I'm going to go to another bathroom." She added and left.  
  
Karine came back 10 minutes later in a towel with wet long hair. Bulma was getting dressed in the bathroom, and Chi-chi was already done.  
  
"So, Chi, since you're the only one ready. What should I wear? I didn't want to change a hundred times." Karine said to Chi-chi.  
  
"Oh, wear these." Chi-chi said tossing her a little bag. Inside of the bag was a black bra, and a black thong.  
  
"Errr.okay." Karine said going to the closet and changing. By that time, Bulma was dressed, and ready.  
  
Chi-chi was dressed in a red mini skirt, and was wearing a red halter-top. Along with those, red high-heeled flip-flops. She had her hair in a messy bun (all of her hair up, no dangling hair).  
  
Bulma was wearing the same thing, as Chi-chi, except hers was dark blue instead of red, and she was wearing blue flip-flops. Also, her hair was down, with one side clipped up by a blue hairclip. Now, it was Karine's turn, they made her wear the same thing, except in black. For some reason, black looked best on her.  
  
"So Chi-chi, what should we do with her hair?" Bulma said with her mischievous grin.  
  
"Hmm, I think it should go down." Chi-chi said.  
  
"Down it is." Bulma aid blow-drying it. By the time her hair was dry, she looked like a poodle. Her hair was sticking up everywhere. Next, they took out a hot iron. They straightened her hair and made it flat.  
  
"Something's wrong other than the make-up." Chi-chi observed.  
  
"Yeah, her hair is straightened, she looks fine. Except for her glasses!" Bulma said.  
  
"Oh yeah, which reminds me..." Chi-chi got her bag and pulled out a plastic one with items inside. "Hun, those glasses are too big for your face. Here." Chi-chi said handing her smaller and petite glasses.  
  
"Thanks, these are really pretty." Karine said about to wear them.  
  
"WAIT!" Bulma screamed. "Those are only for emergencies. You have to wear contacts."  
  
"Why?" Karine asked.  
  
"Because glasses cover up your pretty eyes!" Chi-chi said handing her another box.

* * *

After 100 tries, Karine had the best make-up. It looked all-natural. She had black eyeliner and mascara. A bit of silver for eye shadow, and light glossy lips with a bit of blush.  
  
"Guys, can I see now?" Karine asked impatiently.  
  
"Yes." They said looking at her with a look of accomplishment. Karine turned around and screamed.  
  
"OMG! That's not me!!!" Karine was jumping all around so happy. "Do you think Deryck will like me?"  
  
"He'd be stupid not to." Bulma said reassuring her friend.  
  
"Thank you so much!!!!!!!" Karine said 100 times at least.

* * *

Authors note: I know this is a long chapter about the makeover...nothing big eh? O well, you needed to know. Anyways, next time, Deryck pops in and they go out clubbing!!!! 


	5. Lasgos

* * *

Disclaimer: Do not own anime. Do not own DBZ or anything like it. I only own Deryck, Samantha, Karine, and the other teachers. Thanks!

* * *

"Guys!!! It's 9:30! We are going to be late!!!" Karine screamed.  
  
"Hun, don't worry, we'll make it." Chi-chi said adding finishing touches on her mascara.  
  
"Okay, lets go!" Bulma said. "We'll take my silver convertible." With that, they all grabbed their mini purses, which matched their outfits, and left to club Lasgos.

* * *

"They are late-again." Goku said taking a sip of his beer.  
  
"What do you expect, I mean, if I had to put layers of crap on my face, lets just say it would take an eternity." Vegeta said cracking up after seeing Goku sip out beer on the bartender.  
  
"Sorry!" Goku said to the waiter who was now wiping his face and clothes with a towel.  
  
"Great going Goku." Deryck said joining Vegeta in his laughter.  
  
"Ha ha." Goku said with a serious face.

* * *

"Finally, getting a parking spot nowadays is almost impossible." Bulma said locking her car.  
  
"Damn, we are late. It's 10:43." Chi-chi said. Then all of a sudden, she came to a halt and started digging inside of her purse. "I know I put it here somewhere!"  
  
"Put what, where?" Karine asked.  
  
"Ah ha!" Chi-chi said pulling out a card. "Your i.d. I just had it made like an hour ago. It has a picture of you right now on it."  
  
"Oh, okay, thanks...?" Karine said accepting the card. When they walked to the entrance, they moved to the front because they were well known by the owners. They all presented their i.d.'s, and entered.  
  
"Okay, I think I see them." Chi-chi said pointing to the bar. Karine's heart started racing and beating faster and faster. She just felt paralyzed.  
  
"Hey Karine, you okay?" Bulma asked shaking her arm.  
  
"Oh, uh, yeah, I'm fine." Karine said.  
  
After crossing everyone, they finally made it to the other side, where there stood Vegeta leaning against the bar, Goku at the table, and next to him, Deryck, who captured Karine's attention immediately.

* * *

  
After Karine introduced herself to Vegeta, she talked to Goku, and made her way over to Deryck.  
  
"Hi, you must be Deryck." Karine said shyly.  
  
"Yeah, you must be Karine." He replied.  
  
There was mainly silence between them, until Chi-chi yelled out. "Hey Goku, come on, lets dance." Shortly after, Bulma dragged Vegeta to the dance floor, and they started dancing.  
  
Karine and Deryck looked at each other, and then Deryck had enough courage to ask her to dance. She accepted, and they walked to the dance floor, near where the other couples were.  
  
Bulma took her attention off of Vegeta and looked for Karine. To her amazement, she was pretty good at dancing. She was moving her hips to the beat, and looked as if she was used to it. Deryck was just dancing normally next to her with his eyes glued to her every movement.  
  
They had been dancing for a long time, until there was a halt in the music. The Dj announced, "Okay, tonight, we are having a couples song, so might all the couples please come to the dance floor."  
  
Bulma & Vegeta, and Chi-chi & Goku left to dance to the smooth rhythm of the slow song. This time, Karine made the first move. "Would you like to dance?" Karine asked and Deryck simply smiled and took her hand. He put his hand around her small waist, and the other held her soft and delicate hand. Karine had put the other hand around his neck. They danced and felt so comfortable in each other's arms, until something terrible happened.  
  
"Karine, might I cut in?" Samantha asked. As she bumped Karine off and went into Deryck's arms. "Quite the little bitch, ain't she?" She inquired.  
  
"No. You know what, I need a break. Please excuse me." Deryck said and left her side.  
  
Meanwhile... Karine had walked off to the balcony, which was deserted at the moment. There was a railing, and she walked over and held on tight. She breathed in the cold air and let it out. Why did Samantha always have to ruin things? Why? Deryck seemed nice and all, but I guess he's having a nice time with her. Karine had all of these thoughts passing through her head.

* * *

"Hey guys, do you know where Karine went?" Deryck asked Chi-chi and Bulma who was sitting at the table taking a break.  
  
"Yeah, but what were you doing with the evil one?" Bulma asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"She just came and cut in." Deryck said. "So where is she?"  
  
"Balcony." Chi-chi said and Deryck took off.

* * *

Karine was leaning on the railings thinking about everything, when her thoughts were interrupted. "Karine?" Deryck asked.  
  
"Oh, Deryck, Hi." She said blankly. "How was the dance with Samantha?"  
  
"Terrible." Deryck replied. Karine turned around and looked at him in the eyes.  
  
"You want to here something weird?" Deryck asked.  
  
"Sure, go for it."  
  
"Even though I've just met you, I feel like I know you."  
  
"That's odd." Karine said laughing, trying not to sound mean.  
  
"Yeah." Deryck said joining her.  
  
"I was wondering, even though you don't really know me, if you'd be willing to go out with me on an actual date." Deryck asked.  
  
"I'd like that." Karine said with a smile. Then, out of nowhere, she started laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" Deryck asked.  
  
"Look behind you." Karine said pointing a finger to the windows. There was Bulma, Chi-chi, Vegeta, and Goku looking through the window. Deryck walked over and tapped on the glass. They all walked away being embarrassed of being caught.  
  
"So, where were we?" Deryck said. Conveniently, there was a cushioned couch with a covering over it. They both sat down and talked for a very long time.

* * *

"So Bulma, I think we did a good job." Chi-chi said nudging her best friend.  
  
"Yeah, I think so too. I'm glad to see Deryck glad, and Karine for that matter too." Bulma replied  
  
"Hey, Since Deryck brought his own car, maybe he can take Karine home. Cuz, it's getting late, and I got to go. My dad has this new stupid curfew rule." Chi-Chi said.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. I'll tell Karine." Bulma dialed a few number on her cell, and then Karine's cell was ringing.

* * *

"Hey Bulma" Karine said answering her cell.  
  
"Hey, ummm, we gotta go, so do you mind if Deryck drives you home?" She asked.  
  
"Ummm, I'm fine with it." Karine said.  
  
"Okay, then we'll talk tomorrow. Bye." Bulma said.  
  
"Bye." Karine replied and they hung up.  
  
"Hey Deryck, would you mind dropping me off at home later on? The others are leaving." Karine asked.  
  
"That's fine with me." Deryck said.  
  
Then, a cold breeze passed by and Karine started to shiver. Deryck noticed this, and he took off his Jacket and covered her shoulders with it. "Thanks." Karine said with a smile.  
  
"So, its getting pretty late. Do you want me to take you home now?" Deryck said.  
  
"Well, it doesn't matter to me, its up to you." Karine said looking down.  
  
"I don't need to go home anytime soon, so it doesn't matter." Deryck said.  
  
"Okay, then I have an idea. We've sent a lot of time here at the club, do you want to come to my house and we could watch a movie or something?" Karine asked looking up to him.  
  
"Sure." He said standing up and putting out a hand for her. She took his hand and got up. Conveniently, there was a staircase leading to the parking lot, so they took it and got to his car. He had a black Viper.  
  
'Nice.' Karine thought. But even if he ha a Toyota, she wouldn't care (not that there's anything wrong with a Toyota) they got into his car, and left for her house.  
  
"So, where exactly do you live?" Deryck asked.  
  
"2300 Sakura ave." Karine said. Within a few minutes, he had pulled into her rather large driveway. The got out of the car, and walked up to her door. She took out her key and opened the door, and led Deryck in.  
  
"Wow, big house." Deryck said.  
  
"Yeah." Karine replied. "Come this way." They walked to her elevator, and got to her floor. There were many rooms, and they walked into one of them. Inside, there was a huge TV, which blocked the entire wall of one of the sides, and there was a big comfortable couch. Behind them, there was a popcorn machine, cotton candy machine, tons of junk food, and a large stack of DVD's.  
  
"What do you want to watch?" Karine asked.  
  
"Anything really." Deryck said.  
  
"Hmmm, do you like Romeo and Juliet (the 2003 or 2 version...with Leonardo Decaprio)" Karine asked.  
  
"Yeah. If I watch it, it'll be good practice for the play." Deryck said.  
  
"Oh yeah, you're going to be Romeo, aren't you?" Karine said taking out the DVD from the large stack.  
  
"Yeah. Are you trying out for anything?" He asked.  
  
"Yup." Karine said pulling the cd out of the case and putting it in. "Juliet."  
  
"Oh, then you'll most likely get the part." Deryck said.  
  
"Awww, thanks!" Karine said taking the remote and taking a seat next to Deryck. "Hey, you start the movie, I'll be back in a few. I want to change into something more comfortable."  
  
"Okay." Deryck said. When she left, his thoughts drifted back to mandy. She had done this. She came back in sexy and revealing clothes. A few minutes later, Karine came out, and she was wearing Comfy PJ bottoms, and a wife beater. Her hair was tied up, and her make-up removed. 'she looks gorgeous even without make-up.' He thought as she took a seat next to him. He hads been staring at her the whole time and Karine started to blush.  
  
"Sorry." Deryck said 'she's different. Most girls would come here partically naked trying to get somewhere.' He thought.  
  
"Okay, well, lets start the movie." Karine said turning off the lights, and leaving only the TV to provide light.  
  
After the club date, Deryck was extremely attracted to her. Even their movie tastes were the same. Karine felt the same way too. No one had really liked her before. He seemed like a great guy, and maybe they could have a relationship.  
  
The scene arrived when there was a kissing scene, but during that whole time, Karine and Deryck missed it, because they were kissing too. After a minute, they both broke the kiss and took in some air. They continued watching the movie, but they had snuggled together.  
  
Now, the movie was over. It was 4:00 a.m. Sunday morning. They were both yawning, and extremely tired. They both fell asleep on the couch, where Karine was snuggled into his chest, and his arms were around her.

* * *

Authors note: How would you feel if someone you cared about died? My Aunt's husband's mom just died this morning. Its 10:48 a.m. Friday, May 28, 2004. I'm very sad, so I had to stop it here. It was c good spot to stop. This lady, she was always so kind. Every time it was Christmas or something, she would have presents for my sister and me. I remember seeing her in the chair at my Aunts house with a tank full of oxygen giving her air. She had damaged kidneys, urinary problems, and millions of other things. Last night, my dad was talking about how its amazing she's still alive. Well, not anymore. I'm very sad, and actually crying. She was bout 94 years old. Even though she was old, I believe she's gone to a better place. Now, she's with God. Thanks 4 reading this chapter. Sorry I haven't updated, but... this is extra long from what it was going to be. Thanks again. Please Review. Even though I love to write, when people review, it makes me happy and truly encourages me to write. So since I only have 7 reviews, I'd like to boost the numbers. Please? Maybe it can get to 10 before I update again. Thanks! -Karine 


	6. brewing trouble

* * *

**_Disclaimer: Do not own (DBZ, DB, DBGT, ANYTHING ELSE!!)...there ...in black and white. I write 4 fun, no money!_**

* * *

Deryck woke up first. It was now 10:26 a.m. Sunday morning. When he opened his eyes and saw Karine there, he remembered what had happened. He lightly lifted her and got out. He laid her gently on the couch and left. He was about to leave, but he bumped into Karine's maid. She looked like she was in her late 40's. She had headphones on and was wearing the usual maid uniform. When she noticed him, she stopped the music and looked him over.  
  
"Hello, are you one of Karine's friends?" She asked sweetly.  
  
"Ummm, yeah." He said looking for an exit.  
  
"My name is Lola. Its very nice to meet you..."  
  
"Deryck."  
  
"Ahhh, Deryck. You must be hungry. Would you like something to eat?"  
  
"Its okay, I'm on my way out-" he was about to say anyways, but was interrupted by a girl on the stairs.  
  
"Deryck." Karine said.  
  
"Oh, good morning Karine!" Lola said. Karine smiled to her and took her attention once again to the man before her.  
  
"How come you didn't wake me?" Karine asked.  
  
"You looked tired, so I didn't want to wake you." He was speaking the truth.  
  
"Oh, in that case, why don't you stay a while longer. I'm having everyone over for breakfast." Karine said cheerfully. Deryck's stomach just growled. He smiled and accepted.  
  
"So, when are they coming?" Deryck asked.  
  
"At eleven." Karine said taking out her pans and supplies to make a delicious meal.  
  
"Okay, then I'll go home, then I'll be back." Deryck said. "I need to change."  
  
"Oh yeah, sure. See you then!" Karine said showing him out. "By the way," Karine said right before he left. He turned around to face her. "Thanks for the great night."  
  
"Anything for you, my Juliet." He said and raised her hand and kissed it. Then he left. Karine closed the door and leaned against it for support. "He's so dreamy..." Karine said.  
  
"He looks like a keeper." Lola said peering out of a corner.  
  
"Where did you come from?" Karine said with a sarcastic tone. They both laughed, and Karine got to her cooking.  
  
**Meanwhile...**  
  
"Vegeta, open your god damned door!" Bulma said pounding on it. All she heard was footsteps, and then the door opened to reveal a Vegeta with one out of two eyes open, and only in a pair of boxers with hearts printed all over. Bulma gave him a stunned look.  
  
"See something you like?" Vegeta said artfully.  
  
"No." Bulma said. This caused Vegeta to frown. "Hurry up and get dressed. We are going to-." Bulma was cut off by Vegeta, who was now holding her. Their lips were connected.  
  
"You never gave me my morning kiss." Vegeta said.  
  
"You never asked." Bulma said with a smirk. As Vegeta was drawing in for another kiss, Bulma stopped him. "Get dressed." She said bluntly.  
  
"Why?" Vegeta said leaning against the door.  
  
"Because we are going out." Bulma said. Her patience was wearing thin.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Karine's house."  
  
"And what are we doing there?"  
  
"Eating breakfast."  
  
"Enter." Vegeta said moving out of the doorway. Bulma took a seat on the couch and got a phone call.

* * *

"Hey!" Karine and Chi-chi screamed from the other end.  
  
"Hi." Bulma said.  
  
"Did you get Vegetable head ready?" Chi-chi said.  
  
"He's working on it." Bulma said with a sigh.  
  
"Okay, well, I just called to tell ya'll that after breakfast, we planned on going to Peril Island. (A/n: It's a theme park like six flags that I made up) You in?" Karine asked.  
  
"Ummm, yeah...sure. I'm sure Vegeta will want to also, so count us in. So, I'll talk to you guys later? K. Bye!" Bulma said.  
  
(Still Chi, and Karine on the line.)  
  
Karine: Hey Chi, do me a favor and call Deryck. Tell him will ya?  
  
Chi-chi: Sure. Bye! See ya soon!

* * *

**Now with Chi-chi  
** "Goku Son! Open the door!" Chi-chi screamed from the other end of the house  
  
_Silence  
_  
Chi-Chi dug around in her purse and pulled out a key. "I knew this would come in handy someday!" She said opening the door. She walked straight into his bedroom where he was tangled up in his sheets. There was a bit of drool dripping from his mouth, and he was in his happy face boxers.  
  
"Give me......10 more min....utes and I swear I'll ro.......ck your world..." Goku said.  
  
"GOKU!" Chi-chi screamed straight into his ear, and he jolted up in bed.  
  
"Oh, Hi Chi-chi! How'd you get in here?" Goku said to Chi-chi who now had a red face.  
  
"Whom were you dreaming about?" Chi-chi asked looking quite mad.  
  
"Why?" Goku said with a grin.  
  
"Give me 10 more minutes and I swear I'll rock your world?" Chi-chi said.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I knew it! You are cheating on me!" Chi-chi screamed. 'I mean, come on Chi, you knew this day would come, but he is so attractive, and not to mention a football player. There must be plenty of girls after him. I bet he thinks I'm stupid and that-.' Chi-chi thought as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She was flipped around and pulled into Goku's chest.  
  
"Chi-chi, I love you, I'd never cheat on you." Goku said innocently. Chi- chi looked at him with big eyes.  
  
"Okay, I believe you this time, but if you ever... You won't live to see tomorrow!" Chi-Chi said. "Now get dressed! We are late!" Chi-chi said throwing clothes in his face.  
  
"Okay!" Goku said wearing his clothes. When he was done, she grabbed him by the collar and walked out of the house. "Hey Chi, lets take my car." Goku said walking to his car. When they got in, Goku asked where they were going.  
  
"Karine's house"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Food."  
  
"Chi, why didn't you say so?" Goku said, and he stepped on the gas. Normally, it would have taken them 10 minutes, but it only took them 3.

* * *

**Back to Bulma** "Veggie! Hurry up! You take longer than I do!" Bulma said checking her clock. Seconds later, a very good-looking Vegeta came out.  
  
"Woman." Vegeta said pulling Bulma up out of the chair, and very close to him. He put his lips near hers, and brushed them with his. Bulma had her eyes closed expecting a kiss, but all she felt was air. He was in the car!  
  
"Vegeta you Bastard! Why did you do that!" Bulma screamed exiting the house.  
  
"You fall for everything woman. Now shut up and get in." They both sped off following Goku's example, and reached the house in no time.

* * *

**At Karine's House.** Deryck was already there, and he was talking to Karine, as everyone else came in. "Nice of you to join us!" Karine said. By now, Vegeta and Goku were floating in the air.  
  
"What is that smell?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Heavenly..." Goku muttered before following the scent into the kitchen.  
  
"Glad to see you guys like it." Karine giggles. "While you men sit down, this morning, the lady's will serve you." Karine added as she dragged the lady's in.  
  
"Today is national bf/gf day, and so I thought it would be nice to do this. Are you guys okay with it?" Karine asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Bulma said popping the bubble gum in her mouth.  
  
"I'm, okay with it." Chi-chi said.  
  
"Okay then, lets get to it!" Karine said, but was cut off by Chi-chi.  
  
"What about Deryck and you?" Chi-Chi said.  
  
"What about?" Karine replied.  
  
"Are you serving him?" Bulma asked.  
  
"I guess..." Karine said.  
  
"You like him, don'tcha!" The girls said in perfect sync.  
  
"Yes...." Karine said directing her attention to the ground, as her cheeks grew scarlet.  
  
"That's wonderful! Are you two official?" Bulma asked.  
  
"I don't think so..." Karine said.  
  
"Leave that to us." Chi-chi said. "Now lets get his over with, Goku's starving." The girls giggled and crawled into the room with cute aprons on.  
  
Karine cleared her throat. "As you may or may not know, today is national bf/gf day, and so I thought it would be nice if your girlfriend would serve you breakfast, so sit back and enjoy." Karine said.  
  
"What about me?" Deryck laughed.  
  
"Well, I'll be substituting for the empty slot." Karine said as the girls backed into the kitchen.  
  
"This is going to be interesting..." Vegeta said.  
  
_**MINUTES LATER...**_ **__**  
  
Karine walked in with her famous cart. "I hope you guys are hungry. This food is meant to feed minimum 30 people." Karine said while walking by Deryck. Behind her was Bulma and Chi-chi with their own carts and they walked beside their boyfriends. The girls placed plates among the men, and watched as they devoured the enormous amounts of food. When they were done, Goku was actually pretty full (along with the rest). Desert time." Karine said bringing out more carts. Now, the men's' eyes were popping out.  
  
"Karine, How are we supposed to eat that?" Deryck said.  
  
"What do ya mean?" Karine said smiling.  
  
"Well, it's an awful lot of food." He said.  
  
"You'll find room for it, everyone does." Karine said laying down plates. Now, her shirt had shrunk down, and it gave him a pretty good view (of her cleavage). When she was done, she walked away. Deryck gulped.  
  
'Well, lets eat!" He said as he ate.  
  
While the men ate, the girls ate inside. They kept talking and talking, until the bell was rung. (Karine's doorbell)  
  
"Hold up, I'll be right back." Karine said excusing herself to go open the door. The girls, quite curious followed her. She opened the door, to reveal a guy leaning on the wall with a cigarette in his mouth. He had black hair and was wearing a leather jacket, leather pants, and a white shirt, and had a piercing through his lip.  
  
"Karine? Is that you? Boy, you've changed a lot! Might I say for the better." The man said. Karine just looked, and slammed the door in his face.  
  
"Boy what do you know... these weird people showing up, nowadays, they know everything. There was a clicking noise, and the door opened. 'Curse myself for not locking it.' She thought as she turned around to face the man.  
  
"Why Doll face, that's not a nice thing to do to your boyfriend." Jake said. (That's his name)  
  
"Go away Jake! For the hundredth time, it's over! Leave me alone!" Karine said.  
  
"I know you don't really mean that." He said.  
  
"If you don't leave now, I'll call the cops!" Karine said pushing him out. Little did she know that there we three people watching.  
  
"No you won't." Jake said walking closer to Karine.  
  
"Karine, what seems to be the problem?" Deryck said walking over to her and slipping his hand around her waist. Jake just looked at him and her with pure hatred in his eyes.  
  
"I will be back." Jake said dropping the flowers on the floor and slamming the door shut.  
  
"Karine, who was that?" Deryck said.  
  
"This guy...we used to date... but then he..." Karine looked down to the ground and ran to her room with tears running down her face.  
  
Bulma and Chi-chi got out of their hiding place, and walked over to Deryck with questioned looks on their faces.  
  
"What was that all about?" Bulma asked.  
  
"I have no idea." Deryck said as he headed for her room.

* * *

Authors note: You like? I know I should be studying for my finals (Tomorrow!) But, I like you guys more, and I prefer to write. Okay! Well, he as a little cliffy. So who's Jake? Okay, if there's any other names like Pierre or whatever, I meant Jake I changed names. Jake suited the guy more. So, What happened? Who's Jake? Deryck had a nice save there...huh? So sweet! Okay, well, I will try to update, but I only have like 2 main reviewers. I love you guys!!! (I'm a weirdo...eh?) But thanks so very much!!! BUT LKIKE I SAID IN MY BIO. **If you want to be a character in this fic, you can be!!!!** I'll give you options in an email ad you can pick. I'll tell you all about it, if you want to be in... otherwise...Sorry! But be sure to email me to be in. It will be fun!!! 


	7. sleepover

Disclaimer: Do not own (DBZ, DB, DBGT, ANYTHING ELSE!!)...there ...in black and white. I write 4 fun, no money!

* * *

**_Last time:_**  
  
"This guy...we used to date... but then he..." Karine looked down to the ground and ran to her room with tears running down her face.  
  
Bulma and Chi-chi got out of their hiding place, and walked over to Deryck with questioned looks on their faces.  
  
"What was that all about?" Bulma asked.  
  
"I have no idea." Deryck said as he headed for her room.

* * *

(Knock Knock)  
  
"Go away." Karine said.  
  
"Karine, it's me Deryck. Can I come in?" Deryck asked.  
  
There was silence. Deryck opened the door and saw Karine on her bed crying with her face buried in her pillows. "What's wrong?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing. Please go." Karine said.  
  
"Not until you talk to me." He said as he walked over to her and sat next to her. He lightly lifter her upper body up so he could see her face. Her cheeks were red, and there were tears dripping from her eyes. She looked at him for a moment until he fell forward into his arms. She buried her face into his chest and cried. She lifted her head up a it and started talking.  
  
"It was horrible." She said. "He...he..." Karine started.  
  
"Wait, lets start easy. Who's HE?"  
  
"Jake. You see, he was my boyfriend."  
  
"What did you do to you."  
  
"He... he abused me." She said crying all over again. Deryck was silent.  
  
'How could someone do that to her.' He thought. "At first it was alright. We were fine. Then he started smoking and drinking, and he did terrible things. He almost raped me too. One time, he was really drunk, and he pounded on my door and tried to sleep with me." Karine sniffed. "Then, he started hitting me, and cutting me." Karine winced at the thoughts. "That's one big reason that I moved. But he found me again." She said as she shivered.  
  
"It's okay, he won't hurt you again." Deryck said.  
  
"No, you're wrong. He has an obsession with me. My last boyfriend ended up in the hospital for a week. Then he broke up with me because of Jake. Jake hit him with his car. Jake won't leave me alone." She said getting up. She pulled out a tissue and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Why?" Deryck asked.  
  
"That you had to hear this." Karine said. Deryck smiled and got up and went next to her.  
  
"Look, no matter what, he can't hurt you again. Not as long as I'm around." He smiled again.  
  
"Thank you." Karine smiled. "We might as well go down. Everyone must be wondering where we've gone off to." She grabbed his hand and walked out.

* * *

Bulma and Chi-chi were sitting down with worried faces on. Then, Karine and Deryck walked down. They looked up and saw Karine smiling. Even though they knew it was fake, they smiled too. "What happened?" Chi-chi asked.  
  
Before Karine could answer, Deryck said, "Nothing." They sat down and started a conversation. "So, weren't we going to go to a theme park or something?"  
  
"Oh." Bulma smacked her palm against her forehead. "Yeah, Let's get going. No time to waste!" Bulma said.  
  
"Okay, since we have 3 cars. Why don't we go in pairs." Chi-chi suggested.  
  
"Yeah. That would be great." Goku said. "Vegeta and Bulma, Me and Chi-chi, and Karine and Deryck."  
  
"Let's go." Vegeta said from the corner. They all laughed and left.  
  
Karine went with Deryck, Bulma with Vegeta, and Chi-chi with Goku. Deryck and Goku followed Vegeta's car.  
  
**Vegeta's car**  
  
"Vegeta, what do you think happened?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Woman, what are you blabbering about?" Vegeta said.  
  
"WELL, if you didn't notice from before, someone came and then Karine left."  
  
"Stop meddling with people's lives."  
  
"Excuse me! Karine happens to be my friend, and I'll be damned if someone bothers her."  
  
"Whatever woman."  
  
**Goku's car.  
**  
"Goku, something's wrong." Chi-chi said.  
  
"I know, I'm still hungry." He said with a nod of disapproval.  
  
"No! That's not what I meant." Chi-chi said. "I mean with Karine.".  
  
"Oh, I didn't notice. Her food tasted great."  
  
"Are you saying my food doesn't?"  
  
"No, no that's not it. Chi-chi you r food is good."  
  
"ONLY GOOD!" Chi-chi screamed. "Goku Son. Do not talk to me!" Chi-chi said and that was the end of their conversation.  
  
**Deryck's car**  
  
"So, where do you want to go?" Deryck asked.  
  
"Pardon?" Karine asked. Deryck laughed at her response, but said.  
  
"I mean, for our second date."  
  
"Oh, ummm, I don't know."  
  
"Then I have an idea. I'll pick you up at 8:00 Friday?" Deryck asked peeking at Karine while driving.  
  
"Okay." Karine said.

* * *

-

Not long after, they all arrived at Peril Island. While looking for parking space, Vegeta found one and quickly got in. Deryck followed his example. Goku kept turning around in circles, and every time there was a spot, another car would quickly pull in. Goku was way too slow. "GOKU!" Chi-chi screamed. "PARK!"  
  
"Chi-chi, I'm trying." He said with a frown. Then, there was a spot, and another car. The other car was getting closer, and Goku was slow! Chi-chi pushed Goku's knee and made him go faster. They made it in the spot, and Chi-chi took out her tongue to the other driver.  
  
They walked towards the entrance and saw the four other waiting. "What took ya?" Karine asked.  
  
"Goku has driving problems." Chi-chi said as Goku gave a toothy grin.  
  
"Whatever. Let's go." Vegeta said while Karine distributed the tickets.  
  
They all entered and ran to the closest roller coaster. "Systemania." It happened to be the biggest roller coaster. Karine read the sign and walked back to the gang. "You know what, I think I'll sit this one out." Karine said with a grin as she tried running. Deryck had held her hand before she could move.  
  
"Why?" Deryck asked.  
  
"I'm...afraid." Karine said looking down. Deryck lifted her chin so she would meet eye to eye with him.  
  
"You have to learn to overcome your fears." Deryck said with a smile.  
  
"Not today!" Karine said.  
  
"yes today. Don't worry. I'll be right there next to you." He said.  
  
"Fine." Karine said. "Hey Bulma."  
  
"Yeah?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Is it okay if I ride this one with Deryck?"  
  
"It's fine. I'm sure Vegeta won't mind riding with me." Bulma said as she leaned against Vegeta.  
  
"Shit." Vegeta said with a smirk.  
  
"Ha ha!" Bulma said. "For that remark, I'm going to scream extra loud." She said proudly.  
  
They found out soon enough that it was a 600-foot drop down. "You can't be serious!" Karine yelled, and the whole line glared at her. "Hehe...sorry." Karine said hiding behind Goku.  
  
"Come on... It won't be that bad!" Deryck said dragging her out.  
  
"Yes, yes it will." Karine said as she made a run for it. Deryck caught up and lifted her up and carried her back. "Hey! That's not fair!"  
  
"Yes it is." Deryck said as he walked to the front where their friends were. It was finally their turn, and they all go it and buckled, then pulled the bar down. Karine was trembling, and Bulma yelled out from the front.  
  
"Karine, chill, it'll be fun!" Bulma said as the coaster started moving. They had reached the top. Then, They dropped. They all screamed, and Karine gripped onto Deryck's Jacket, and held onto him tight.  
  
"Is it over?" Karine asked slightly opening one of her eyes.  
  
"Nope." He said as they dropped.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Karine screamed. Deryck looked at her and started laughing. When the ride was over, they got out, well, all except for Karine. She was shaking.  
  
"Karine...it's over." He said as she crawled out. They walked over to a corner where the photo's were, of when they dropped, and there was Goku with a smile along with Chi-chi who had her hands up. Bulma was doing the same as Chi-chi, and Vegeta was sitting with his arms crossed. Then, the funniest of all, which was Karine holding onto the bar, while Deryck laughed at her. Bulma walked to the counter and purchased the one of Karine and Deryck.  
  
"This is a good one." She smiled and gave it to Deryck. Karine just laughed at how odd she looked. He hair was up and she had had her eyes shit and was squeezing the bar.  
  
Next, they got cotton candy and went on a few more rides. Then, they went to the love boat. Vegeta had objected to this, but was blackmailed by Bulma into doing it.  
  
They all got in with their dates, and held onto each other. They were in swan boats, and there was soft music playing. Vegeta was forced to hold Bulma, while Goku gladly held Chi-chi. Luckily, she had forgiven him about the 'food insult.' Then, there was Karine and Deryck, just next to each other looking around silently.  
  
Once the ride was over, they decided to call it a night and leave, but Karine wanted to go to one more place, the merry-go-round. So they agreed that they would leave, and then Deryck could take Karine home.  
  
"So, why did you want to come here?" Deryck asked. There were no kids or anyone, but the worker, and the two (Deryck and Karine).  
  
"I haven't been on one before." Karine said. She hopped onto a black horse and Deryck just stood next to her. The machine went on, and Karine went up and down. "Hey, this is actually fun." Karine said and let a giggle escape her lips.  
  
"I'm glad." Deryc said, then his phone rang. He picked it up to hear a familiar voice. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Deryck."  
  
"Samamntha?"  
  
"Yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to come over tonight. My parents are away, and we could have some 'fun'."  
  
"Samamntha, I am not your boyfriend, and I'm not interested in you. I have to go. Bye." Deryck said and hung up befor eSamantha could reply.  
  
"Who was that?" Karine asked in curiousity.  
  
"Samantha. She think's I want her or something." Deryck in confusion.  
  
"Oh, yeah, now I remember." Karine said  
  
"Remember what?"  
  
"Oh, in Drama, she wanted me to remove my name from Juliet's spot." Karine said.  
  
"Really? She said that? Man, she must have problems." Deryck said. Then the ride stopped.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." Karine said as she got off the ride, and they headed to the car. When they got to the car, they entered and headed home. Since they were passing by Deryck's house, they stopped by.  
  
"Come on inside." Deryck said. His house was pretty big, but nothing like Karine's house. She entered and sat on the couch in the livingroom. Just then, a little girl with pig tails enetered the room and looked at Karine.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked.  
  
"I'm deryck's..uhh...friend." Karine said.  
  
"Hi, I'm his sister. You're really pretty." She said.  
  
"Thank you. You are too." Karine said. "By the way, my name is Karine. And you are.."  
  
"Rena."  
  
"Nice to meet you Rena." Karine said. Then, Deryck came back in a regular shirt and jeans, a little different from before.  
  
"Hi Deryck!!!" Rena said jumping into his arms.  
  
"Hi Rena. What are you doing up so late?" he asked.  
  
"I couldn't sleep." She said.  
  
"Well, you need to sleep, are you forgetting that you have school tomorrow?" He asked.  
  
"No, okay, iu'll go now. It was nice meeting you Karine!" She said while she ran up the stairs.  
  
"Sorry." Deryck said rubbing his head.  
  
"It's fine. I think she's adorable." Karine said.  
  
"Well, let's get you home." Deryck said as they walked out. Then, it started pouring and lighting bolts were flying around.  
  
"I think that's a bad sign." Karine said.  
  
"Yeah, if I drove, there's a big possibility we might get into an accident, you know drivers." Deryck said. "O well, you can spend the night here. Then I'll take you home in the morning so you can get ready for school."  
  
"Okay. Thanks." Karine said as he led her inside to his room. "I'll sleep on the couch." He said. Grabbing a blanket and a pillow.  
  
"No way! I'm not taking your bed. I'll take the couch. I'm used to it." Karine smiled as she took what he was holding and walked to the living room. She then took off her shoes, and noticed her clothes were not too comfortable to sleep in.  
  
"Here." Deryck said handing her one of his shirts.  
  
"Thanks!" She said while Deryck turned around so she could change. She took off her shirt, her pants, and he shoes and wore his T-shirt. It was loose in her, and it went down to her mid-thigh.  
  
"If you need anything, just wake me up." He said as he left. Karine hopped onto the couch and situated herself there. She covered herself with the blanket and slept. Allowing her dreams to carry her into a deep slumber.

* * *

Authors note: HOW DID YOU LIKE IT? Okay, right now it says 8 pages. I wonder how long it will look. I'm sorry its sort of lame, but it's the best I could do. COME ON!! REVIEW PLEASE!!! Tell me what you think! REVIEW = UPDATE!


	8. Semi Good Day

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ or its Characters, but if you steal Karine or anyone else I made up without my consent, you have a law suit coming your way. Thank you and have a great day. Oh yeah, and don't own any of the Script from Romeo and Juliet. That obviously belonged to Shakespeare! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
_**Last Time:**_  
  
"No way! I'm not taking your bed. I'll take the couch. I'm used to it." Karine smiled as she took what he was holding and walked to the living room. She then took off her shoes, and noticed her clothes were not too comfortable to sleep in.  
  
"Here." Deryck said handing her one of his shirts.  
  
"Thanks!" She said while Deryck turned around so she could change. She took off her shirt, her pants, and he shoes and wore his T-shirt. It was loose in her, and it went down to her mid-thigh.  
  
"If you need anything, just wake me up." He said as he left. Karine hopped onto the couch and situated herself there. She covered herself with the blanket and slept. Allowing her dreams to carry her into a deep slumber.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
It was 6:30, and Deryck got out of bed. He forgot that Karine was at his house, and he walked out into the kitchen in his boxers. He looked in the fridge and saw nothing good, and then he grabbed a cup and filled it with milk. Then he walked out to the living room where he almost choked on his milk. Karine woke up and turned around to see Deryck in his boxers as red as a beet. Karine turned again in embarrassment and Deryck made a run for it.  
  
'Wow, this has been an interesting morning. But he has a great body.' Karine thought as she got up and folded the blanket and placed the pillow on top. Then, she was trying to get the shirt off, and it was stuck! She struggled for a long time, and still he was getting nowhere. Deryck walked into the room after wearing some clothes and saw a moving shirt with underwear and legs. "Deryck, can you help me?" She asked. "I'm stuck!!"  
  
"Umm, okay." Deryck pulled the shirt off, and Karine, not having noticed she was only wearing a bra and underwear, smiled and then someone entered the room.  
  
"Gosh! Get a room!" Rena screamed then ran back to where she came from. Karine blushed and grabbed her clothes and made a dash for the bathroom.  
  
"This has been an odd morning." Deryck said.  
  
Minutes later, Karine came out wearing new clothes. She had called Bulma and had her drop off some clothes and shoes. Bulma was in a rush, and Karine didn't want to Deryck to think she had disappeared, so she didn't leave with her. "So I'm guessing we should go straight to school?" Deryck said.  
  
"Yeah." Karine said putting her other clothes in a bag and grabbing her purse. "Let's go." Karine said and they left the house.  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
They arrived at school around 7:30 and pulled into the driveway. Karine stepped out of the car fully aware of the people staring at her. Arriving at school with Deryck Jones in his car was a very big deal. Most girls couldn't get that lucky any day, and here she was, with this guy for a few days, and poof! she's all of a sudden someone of importance. There were Punks, gangs, ock, nerds, Goths, and all sorts of people around her. They all just started whispering and most likely, it was not something nice. Deryck walked oover to Karine and pointed at Bulma and Chi-chi who were watching her and smiling from the car as they pulled in. Bulma was the first to say something.  
  
"Sorry I couldn't pick you up! Vegeta was having this whole issue with his dog. Hikari, his black retriever, is the most adorable doggie! I mean, Vegeta loves the dog more than his parents! Hikari happened to be feeling sick, so he made me rush it to the animal emergency room because his car broke down and yaddy yaddy ya." Bulma said. "Sorry, keep ranting!"  
  
"Tell me about it." Chi-chi muttered.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing. Nothing at all." Chi-chi said.  
  
"Sorry, O well, we auto get to class. Yeah class." Bulma said scurrying off to her locker.  
  
"Don't mind her, it's the coffee, she had a little too much." Chi-chi whispered.  
  
"CHI-CHI!" Bulma screamed.  
  
"Coming! Karine, we'll see you in class." Chi-Chi said running off after Bulma's voice.  
  
"Interesting." Karine added and turned her attention to the crowd, they had all left. "Hey Deryck," Karine said. "Thanks for everything. Yesterday was truly unforgettable." Karine said as she reached up and landed a kiss on his cheek. Then, before Karine could fully land her legs back on the floor (she was on her tippy toes, Deryck's tall), Deryck kissed her on the lips, taking time to taste the passion fruit lip balm on her lips. They had their lips locked, their eyes closed, until they heard a foot tapping beside them. They pulled apart to see a brunette with long dark brown hair which almost reached her hips, Not tall, not short, petite, skinny girl with brown narrowed eyes staring straight at Deryck. She was blowing bubble gum and it popped when Deryck looked back at her.  
  
"Krupa, what are you doing here?" Deryck asked.  
  
"I should be asking the same thing, except who." Krupa snapped back. "You know it's almost class time, and you shouldn't be wasting any time." Krupa shot Karine a glare.  
  
"Yeah, well, Karine, I'll see you in class." He said kissing her on the cheek and leaving.  
  
"Listen up missy, if you know what's good for you, stay away from my brother. Got it?" She said and departed to the brick bench where all her boy fans were waiting for her.  
  
"Okay?" Karine said as she walked off to her locker, collected her books and left for Period one.  
  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Bulma and Chi-chi had reserved a spot for Deryck and Karine. Deryck had just transferred because it fit better into his schedule, and because of its 'company'. "Hey." Karine said as she entered and took her seat ahead of Bulma. "Who's the other seat reserved for?"  
  
"You'll see." Chi-chi said. "So, what happened with Deryck this morning after we left?"  
  
"Let's see...we kissed, then a girl named Krupa interrupted and told me to stay away from Deryck."  
  
"Oh, Krupa, his sister, she's a sophomore here. Don't worry. She's a really sweet person usually, but she's just worried about Deryck. Since Mandy, she tries to protect Deryck as much as she possibly can." Bulma said. Just then, the bell rang and the teacher was about to shut the door when Deryck squeezed through and walked over to his seat.  
  
"Why, Mr. Jones, it's so nice of you to join us." The teacher said.  
  
"Sorry I'm late." He said sliding his books across the desk. "Hey." He whispered to Karine.  
  
"Hi." She said in reply.  
  
"W have to finish up what we started before. It's not nice to be interrupted." He smirked. The teacher turned to him and asked.  
  
"Mr. Jones, is there something you'd like to share with the class?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then pay attention." The teacher said. Karine took out a piece of paper and started writing to Deryck. This way, when you're seated next to each other, its not really passing notes, because you're not passing. They started a conversation and kept writing. The teacher actually believed that they were taking notes. So far, she found out that she was going to watch his game tonight, and then they were all headed for pizza at Vegeta's house.  
  
'RING'  
  
"Okay class, read until chapter 12 tonight, you will be tested on the contents tomorrow. You are dismissed!" She called out as the students emptied the classroom. When Bulma and Chi-Chi exited, their boyfriends pulled them back into their arms, where they started making out until the principal walked by and broke them up.  
  
"I'll see you guys later." Karine said making her way towards her next class.  
  
-------Drama--------  
  
"Okay everyone!" The teacher said. "Today is tryouts. We will be start with...." The teacher kept talking, and Karine watched Chi-chi and Bulma rehearse for their spots, then, the teacher told everyone to take a seat on the floor, it was Juliets turn. Samantha and Karine were called up and Samantha went first. She stumbled a few times and spoke the part in a terrible voice.  
  
"Karine, it is your turn. You will act out the scene of Juliet at the balcony with Romeo at the bottom. Deryck, you need to act out your part too." They both got on stage and got in their positions.

* * *

JULIET appears above at a window

ROMEO:

But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?  
  
It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.  
  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
  
Who is already sick and pale with grief,  
  
That thou her maid art far more fair than she:  
  
Be not her maid, since she is envious;  
  
Her vestal livery is but sick and green  
  
And none but fools do wear it; cast it off.  
  
It is my lady, O, it is my love!  
  
O, that she knew she were!  
  
She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that?  
  
Her eye discourses; I will answer it.  
  
I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks:  
  
Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,  
  
Having some business, do entreat her eyes  
  
To twinkle in their spheres till they return.  
  
What if her eyes were there, they in her head?  
  
The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars,  
  
As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven  
  
Would through the airy region stream so bright  
  
That birds would sing and think it were not night.  
  
See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand!  
  
O, that I were a glove upon that hand,  
  
That I might touch that cheek!

JULIET  
Ay me!

ROMEO  
She speaks:  
  
O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art  
  
As glorious to this night, being o'er my head  
  
As is a winged messenger of heaven  
  
Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes  
  
Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him  
  
When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds  
  
And sails upon the bosom of the air.

JULIET  
O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?  
  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet.

ROMEO  
[Aside] Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?

JULIET  
'Tis but thy name that is my enemy;  
  
Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.  
  
What's Montague? it is nor hand, nor foot,  
  
Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part  
  
Belonging to a man. O, be some other name!  
  
What's in a name? that which we call a rose  
  
By any other name would smell as sweet;  
  
So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd,  
  
Retain that dear perfection which he owes  
  
Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name,  
  
And for that name which is no part of thee  
  
Take all myself.

ROMEO  
I take thee at thy word:  
  
Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized;  
  
Henceforth I never will be Romeo.

JULIET  
What man art thou that thus bescreen'd in night  
  
So stumblest on my counsel?

ROMEO  
By a name  
  
I know not how to tell thee who I am:  
  
My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself,  
  
Because it is an enemy to thee;  
  
Had I it written, I would tear the word.

JULIET  
My ears have not yet drunk a hundred words  
  
Of that tongue's utterance, yet I know the sound:  
  
Art thou not Romeo and a Montague?

ROMEO  
Neither, fair saint, if either thee dislike.

JULIET  
How camest thou hither, tell me, and wherefore?  
  
The orchard walls are high and hard to climb,  
  
And the place death, considering who thou art,  
  
If any of my kinsmen find thee here.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----

  
"That was excellent! We have found our Juliet!" The teacher exclaimed as a furious Samantha left the room and slammed the door behind her, which caught her nail and broke it. In the background they heard a scream and curses following suit.  
  
In the end, Bulma and Chi-chi got their chosen parts, and Samantha was given the stage manager job. It turned out to be a good day for Karine as well as others.

  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------- Authors note: Hey! Just got back from Aruba. Sorry I was gone, but there was no way I could make another chapter. The other stories will be updated before July 4th. That is a promise. See, I will keep my promise!!!!! Please review and u'll see more of the characters. You know da drill. luv ya'll!


	9. A day to remember

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN!

* * *

As soon as the bell rang, the students poured out of the building. The guys went to football practice before their big game, and the girls went to Chi-chi's house where Karine met her father the Ox king, and they got ready.  
  
"Bulma, I just love your lip gloss." Chi-chi said.  
  
"Thanks Chi, Vegeta got it for me. He said he liked it on my lips." They giggled. Karine stood in front of the mirror and looked herself over. Then, she fell on her knees and buried her face in her hands.  
  
"This is torture." Karine said.  
  
"Honey, you look just fine." Chi-chi said.  
  
"No, these shoes hurt like hell!" She yelled out. They all broke out into laughter again. "So, when's the game anyhow."  
  
"Umm, I think around 7:15." Chi-chi answered. Chi-chi was wearing a jean skirt, which went to her knees. Her shirt was a baby pink colored halter-top, and she wore white flip-flops. As for her hair, she had it down.  
  
Karine was wearing a white mini skirt, which flared out when she twirled, a (white) wife-beater, and stylish silverfish-white vans. He hair was done in a messy bun with a von Dutch hat to top it off.  
  
Bulma had on a similar skirt to Karine's, but hers was navy blue. She wore a baby blue tee and had on blue sandals that matched with her shirt. He hair was curled in a short and bouncy fashion.  
  
They each grabbed their purses and made it to the driveway, where they went with Chi-chi's car to the football game.

* * *

The game ended with a victory for dragon high (their school) and a victory dance from the team. The guys went to the locker room where they showered and got dressed. As soon as they boys were done showering, and dressing, they made their way out, where three girls waited anxiously for them. Vegeta, the first to get out, was pulled aside by Bulma who was now locking lips with him. Goku, second to come out, was pulled forward by Chi-chi who was putting band-aids on him because of his very bad cuts. Lastly, Deryck came out, and Karine jump-hugged him and said "Congratulations!" on winning their fist game of the year. They split themselves up and Chi-chi drove Goku and Deryck to the supermarket to get some food for the night, and Vegeta drove Bulma and Karine to his house where they would be hanging out for the night.  
  
"So Karine, how's it going with Deryck so far?" Bulma said turning around from the front seat to face her happy friend.  
  
"Everything is perfect." She said thinking of how great it's been.  
  
"You know, now that I think of it, Deryck's been really happy lately. I'm really happy." Bulma said.  
  
"Yeah, he wouldn't shut up about you in the locker room." Vegeta laughed.  
  
"Really? What did he say?" Karine curiously  
  
"Hey, if you want to know, ask him yourself." Vegeta said smirking.  
  
"Gee, thanks for the help." Karine said sarcastically.  
  
"Anytime." He said as they reached his house and they parked the car. They got out and entered the lovely home. Karine felt something furry brush past her leg and she screamed and jumped. Then, she noticed it was the most adorable little doggy. "Oh yeah, meet Hikari."  
  
"Vegeta, you should have warned me!!!" Karine scolded. Then she picked up the cutie and pet it lovingly. It just 'Woofed' and licked her hand.  
  
They watched television and waited for the rest of the gang, until they heard the doorbell ring. Bulma was lazy, and Vegeta was even lazier, so Karine got up and opened the door.  
  
"Hello." She said opening the door and taking some bags from Deryck and walking into the kitchen. Everyone was starving, so Chi-chi and Karine, the main chef's got to work. The two made pizza and brownies. While it was baking, they also made salad. Bulma was snuggled with Vegeta in the TV room, and the two boys were outside doing God-knows-what.  
  
When the food was prepared, everyone rushed in and started to dig in. They ate until they were full, which took some time, but they were all satisfied. After that, everyone was so tired, that they just hung out, and some fell asleep. While Bulma and Vegeta went to the bedroom for a make-out session, Chi-chi did the same in the TV room. That left Karine and Deryck in the kitchen. Karine started putting away the food and washing the dishes, when she felt arms around her. When she turned around, she was greeted with friendly lips, which latched onto hers. She dropped the plates into the sink and wrapped her arms around Deryck. He lifted her up and carried her to a spare bedroom (Vegeta owns this house alone and it's huge, with many rooms) where they continued their kissing. Chi-chi and Goku were now in another room sleeping, and the house was silent. All of the couples were bundled together in rooms sleeping. Then, Deryck's cell phone started ringing waking Karine and Deryck up. He sat up and clicked the talk button. "Hello?"  
  
"Deryck! Where are you! You are supposed to tell us where you are! Who are you with? What are you doing?" His mother screamed.  
  
"Deryck, who is it?" Karine said in a sleepy voice.  
  
"Who was that?" His mother screamed again. "Are you with a girl?"  
  
"Mom, I'm staying at Vegeta's for the night. I'll see you in the morning. Bye." He hung up.  
  
"Sorry, that was my mom." He said turning off his phone and once again resuming his spot on the bed.  
  
"Deryck?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I- Good night."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"O, nothing. Night."  
  
"Good night."

* * *

The sun showed through the open curtains, and blinded everyone in their rooms. Goku and Vegeta continued sleeping, Chi-chi and Bulma woke up, and Karine and Deryck's window was closed. They continued sleeping peacefully. After some kicking and screaming, Bulma managed to get Vegeta up, and Chi-chi did the same. They got dressed and left for school. Since they didn't hear any noises, they assumed that Karine and Deryck had already left, so they also left. At about 10' o clock, Karine stirred from her sleep and got up to use the bathroom. After returning, she found it odd that no one was up. She left her room and peeked into the other, - empty. Then, as she re-entered her room, she saw the clock and freaked out. 'Crap!' she said walking over to the bed to wake Deryck up.  
  
'He looks so peaceful.' She thought as she shook him. 'How come he's not waking up?' Then, as her last attempt, she jumped on the bed. After hopping a few times, he got up.  
  
"HI!" She greeted him with a sweet smile. "Guess what?"  
  
"What?" He said allowing a yawn to escape his lips.  
  
"We are late. VERY late." She said pointing to the digital clock on the nearby nightstand.  
  
"Oh well." He said with a smirk. "No teachers, no Samantha, no work. Life is good. Just you and me." He said as he took her hand and yanked her into the bed.  
  
"Deryck!" She pouted. Now she was in bed lying down and Deryck was holding onto her. "Well, since you're not planning on letting go, I'll make myself more comfortable." She said snuggling closer to him and planting a kiss on his lips.  
  
"Seeing as how we are beyond late, why don't we do something together?" He suggested.  
  
"Sure, had anything in mind?" She asked inhaling his manly scent.  
  
"Actually, I was thinking of going to the beach." He said pulling her body very close to his.  
  
"What are we going to do there?"  
  
"You'll see." He said sitting up and lifting her body up. "But for now, we need to get dressed, and we need to shower." He said running to the bathroom, turning the warm water on, and kissing her on the lips before he closed the door.  
  
Seeing as how Karine was very tired, she filled the bath up to the top with water and slipped in. She found some items and mixed them together to make foam. She was now having an exceptionally wonderful bubble bath. Karine tiled her head back and fell asleep (She isn't drowning, her head's leaning against the back). After about 15 minutes, Deryck re-entered the room. He knocked on the bathroom door and repeated her name. Karine had forgotten to lock the door, so he opened it to check up on her. There, he saw Karine with her head against the back of the tub. He feared something had happened to her, so he put him hands on her shoulders and shook her. He repeated her name, and since he was jerking her body, the drain plug got loose and was slipping water away. Slowly the tub was emptying. After Karine woke up, she saw Deryck looking at her with wide eyes asking if she was okay. She smiled then remembered she was in a bathtub and covered her chest with her arms.  
  
"Sorry." He said. "I thought you were dead or something." He turned around so that he couldn't see her.  
  
"I uhh, fell asleep. Sorry bout that. Guess I really was tired after all." She smiled. "I should get out." She said pointing a finger to the door.  
  
"Allow me." He said taking a towel and holding it open as Karine stepped into it. When it was wrapped around her body, he lifted her up and carried her to the bed. He kissed her nose and put her down. There were clothes set out, and he left the room for her to change. 'How sweet of him.' She thought as she got dressed.  
  
"Ready?" He asked when she got out of the room.  
  
"Yup." Karine smiled grabbing her purse and leaving the house with Deryck by her side. When they got to the car, Deryck opened the door for her, and she sat down appreciating the romantic gesture.  
  
BUZZZZ BUZZZZ Karine's phone vibrated. "Hello?"  
  
"Karine, where are you?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Well, you see, we decided to skip today."  
  
"Lemme guess, you're in his car."  
  
"No wonder you're such a genius." She giggled.  
  
"Okay, well, call me later and fill me in on what ya'll do k?"  
  
"Okay, bye B."  
  
"Bye."  
  
They hung up.  
  
"That was Bulma." Karine smiled as they entered the freeway. The 30-minute drive was quite comfortable, as while Deryck drove the car, he had one of his hands resting in Karine's hands. "Deryck, I have to tell you something. Later. Remind me okay?"  
  
"Okay." He said merrily. Today was going to be great.  
  
When they arrived at the beach, they went to lunch and then went out to the beach to tan and swim. After splashing each other with water a hundred times, they laid out on their towels to darken their skin color. Since it was quite hot, they took turns putting sunscreen on each other's backs. Karine laid out on her stomach as she undid her top and allowed him to rub the liquid on. When he was done, she re-tied it and watched as Deryck got on his stomach. "My turn." She snickered as she planted her knees next to his back and started to put it on. "Your back feels tense."  
  
"I'm really tired." He said.  
  
"Allow me to help." She said as she started to massage his back. In ten minutes, she was able to get out a lot of knots in his back. "Better?"  
  
"Surprisingly, Yes." He said as she smiled and moved back to her towel.  
  
"I have magical fingers." She smirked wiggling her fingers. He laughed at this and flipped over.  
  
"It's getting pretty late eh?" Karine asked.  
  
"Yeah. Let's slip into our clothes." He suggested rummaging through the bag and taking out his clothes. They slipped it over their swimwear and headed back to the car where they deposited their beach bag. "Come on, let's take a walk." He said clasping his hands in his and walking on the sand. It was getting late, and the sun was almost fully gone. "So, how did you like today?  
  
"Absolutely fantastic." She said giving him a peck on the lips.  
  
"I'm glad, but it's not over yet." He said grinning.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" She inquired.  
  
"Well, it's a surprise."  
  
"Tell me. Please???" She gave him puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"fine." She smiled as she tackled him to the sand and latched her lips onto his. "Thanks for everything." She smiled.  
  
"My pleasure." He said flipping her over so he was on top and continuing their kissing.  
  
A few minutes later, they were up and dusting the sand off of their clothes. They entwined their arms and continued walking. Then, he stopped her, and put a blindfold on her eyes. "Great, how am I supposed to walk?" She whined.  
  
"You don't have to." He said lifting her up as she hung her arms loosely around his neck.  
  
"This is a nice way to travel." She laughed as he did the walking for her. Two minutes later, he stopped and pretended to be panting for air.  
  
"You know, you're not as light as you look." He teased as he received a whack on the arm. "I'm just kidding. We're here." He said holding her outwards and making her walk a few feet. Then, he lifted the blindfold off. She gasped.

* * *

Authors note: DID you like? I made it long, well, compared to other chapters. I loved it. I can't wait to write next chapter!! This is soooo fun!!! Okay, well, leave me a review, and lemme know how I did. Also, if you want more c/g or b/v lemme know!!! Okay! Bye for now!! 


	10. Intruder Alert!

Disclaimer: Do not own!!!

* * *

_**Last time**_

"This is a nice way to travel." She laughed as he did the walking for her. Two minutes later, he stopped and pretended to be panting for air.

"You know, you're not as light as you look." He teased as he received a whack on the arm. "I'm just kidding. We're here." He said holding her outwards and making her walk a few feet. Then, he lifted the blindfold off. She gasped.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, this is so beautiful." She said lightly covering her hand over her mouth in shock. "You didn't have to do this for me." She added turning to him and hugging him.

"I know, but I wanted to." He smiled kissing her lips before pulling out the velvet-cushioned chair, which awaited her. She gingerly sat down careful not to trip or anything. Then Deryck ran over to his said and sat down. A man in the uniform of a butler came in and lit the two cinnamon scented candles in the center of the table. Then, he signaled to another man to bring the food. A silver tray being strolled by their table, contained steak with vegetables and rice. It must have been quite expensive because the taste was exquisite.

'I wonder how he was able to afford all of this.' She though as she cut another piece of meat up to her lips before placing it in her mouth. "This is great." She commented pointing to the food.

"I'm glad it's to your liking." He grinned finishing up his food. After the main course, they brought in desert. Strawberries dipped in milk chocolate.

"How did you know? These are my favorite!" She giggled. This was quite exciting.

"Let's just say I know you better than you think I do."

They finished up the strawberries, and went up for a walk on the beach, and it ended up being a race to the nearby fire pits. "Ready, set, go!" He screamed as they made a run for it. Seeing as how Deryck is a football player, he outran her and she lost sight of him. There was one big hill of sand that you had to climb before making it to the fire pits. She slowed down knowing he was ahead of her, and walked up the hill. Then, she saw people at the closest fire pit and noticed it was her friends. She went to greet them except tripped over a rock and fell face first into the sand.

'Click.' "Now this is a candid camera moment." Vegeta snickered. Karine crawled up and shook the sand off of her.

"Hey! So what are you guys doing here? And what's that big cake?" Then it hit her. "Oh my gosh! How did you know! I totally forgot!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They all screamed at her.

"Can we eat the cake now?" Goku asked staring at the cake.

"No!" Chi-chi scolded. "She has to blow out the candles first. Go ahead Karine, make a wish and blow!"

"Okay, here goes." She made her wish then blew out the candles. They all cheered for her, and Goku dug into the cake. When they all had their piece of cake, they sat down on the logs surrounding the fire that Deryck just built.

"Hey Karine, don't forget your presents!!!!" Bulma said bringing over a few things wrapped up in shiny wrappers.

"Guys!!!!! Why are you doing this for me!!! That's so sweet of you, but when I find out who told you...they're gonna get it." She laughed as the presents were placed in front of her.

"Open them, open them." They chanted as she picked up the first box there.

"To Karine, from the sexiest man on earth." The card read. "I know who that's from." Karine laughed looking at Vegeta. "You're the only one who'd write that." She unwrapped the little box and pulled out a tiny leather thing. "Uhhh...thanks Vegeta...My Barbie will be quite happy..."

"No silly, it's for you!" Goku answered. They all blinked and looked in his direction. "What????" He asked. They all shook it off.

"Well, it's more of a present for Deryck." Vegeta smirked. Bulma delivered a whack on his arm as the birthday girl and her boyfriend blushed a deep red color.

"Uhh...Thanks again," She said giving him a quick hug then sitting back down. She picked up the next package. "These help in time of stress. –B.B." The card read. She tore the package open, and there were all sorts of aromatherapy bubble bath scents and candles. "Thanks B!" She said giving her a hug.

"The next one. Is from Goku and Chi-chi." She said reading their names off of the card. When she opened this package, her eyes softened. "This is so sweet." She said. It was a beautiful picture frame with all of their names engraved on the sides, and a fun photo with all of them in it smiling. "Thanks guys!!!" She said giving them hugs and then going back.

The last thing was a card. Inside it said. 'I'll show you when they leave.' –Deryck. She looked at him and saw him smirk as she closed the card and put it down next to her. The other didn't want to know because it was something personal.

"Well, I have to go help my dad with this new invention. I'll see you tomorrow!" Bulma said giving Karine a hug and waving goodbye. Bulma took Vegeta by the hand and made him drive her home.

"Yeah, we have to go too. Happy Birthday again!!" Goku said as the two ran off leaving Karine and Deryck alone.

"I don't know how to express how much this means to me! This has been the greatest day ever!"

"Karine."

"Yes?"

"I know we haven't known each other that long, but I feel like I've known you forever."

"Me too." She smiled.

"And I know I'm in love with you. I want you to have this-" He pulled out a box from his pocket. Inside was a little diamond ring. "It's like a promise ring, for the future." Her eyes welled up with tears. "You might think I'm stupid for saying this, but I plan on making you my bride someday." He slipped the ring onto her 'ring' finger. "Now people will know you're taken." He smiled.

So many thoughts were passing through Karine's head and she couldn't really think. She fell into his arms and he held her for a few minutes. 'What am I going to say?' she thought to herself finally gaining control of herself.

"Let's go home." He said picking her up (bridal style) and carrying her to the car, which was nearby. He put her in the car and got in himself. Then they left the beach and headed towards Karine's house.

Meanwhile...

"Jake!" A girl screamed. She was dressed in black with black hair and dark brown eyes and a slender figure.

"What?!" He screamed back. They were currently in his car, waiting outside of a large house.

"What are we doing here, and why do you care so much. I thought it was over between you and her!"

"It is. I'm just making it permanent. Babe, just think, she won't be in the way anymore, and we can finally be happy together."

"If you say so, but I still don't feel right about this."

"Amber, just shut your trap. It's too late to back out. If you do anything stupid, it's over!" Jake yelled as he fixed his black beanie above his head.

"Why are you always like this! I swear you're obsessed with her. Why don't you go fuck her!"

"Maybe I will, good for nothing bitch!" After Jake was finished, she stepped out of the car and slammed the door.

"Fuck you!" She screamed as she walked down the street, since there was no other way home. She was a good 10 minutes away from Jake when a car drove by her with a girl and a boy in the car. "That must be Karine. She doesn't know what's coming her way." 'Maybe I should help her. Jake might kill her. Wait, but if I do help her, and Jake finds out, he might kill me.' She said as she continued her walk to the nearest phone booth where she could call a friend and get a ride home.

* * *

Deryck pulled into her driveway, neither of them aware of the eyes that watched them. He went to Karine's door and opened it for her, helping her out of the car. "Why thank you." She giggled landing a kiss on his lips. Jake didn't really see, but when they were at the door, he saw them speaking, and he saw the deep kiss they were in shortly after. He boiled with anger seeing her with another guy. "Good night." She whispered to Deryck.

"Are you sure you're okay all alone?"

"Yeah, I do it all the time. Don't worry about it." She said gracefully. "I love you."

"I love you too. Bye." He kissed her cheek and left. Ten minutes later, he received a phone call. "Hello?"

"Are you Deryck?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"That's not important, I called to tell you to turn around. She's in a lot of trouble." That was the last thing he heard before the line went dead, and he turned around. He was speeding back to her house praying that she was okay.

* * *

Karine was sitting in front of her mirror cleaning the make-up off, and when she was done, she changed into a black nightgown, which was showing a large amount of cleavage. She picked up her brush and started to comb she smooth soft hair. 'Everything is so perfect, yet I feel like something's wrong.' She ignored the thought, but then, she heard her front door open. She didn't expect Lulu home until tomorrow, and her father was away on a business meeting. In fear of it being an intruder, she grabbed her pepper spray and got behind her door because she knew the intruder was approaching her room.

"Karine..." His sly voice said. He entered her room and walked to her bed, then her bathroom because he saw the lights on. As soon as he was out of sight, she made a dash for the stairs.

'He's going to kill me! I know it. Maybe I can run to the neighbors house and call the cops!' she though until she felt a pain in her head. She turned around and saw Jake holding her by the hair.

"Karine, so there you are, trying to run away from me?" Jake said moving his hand over to her face and stroking her cheek.

"What do you want from me?" She said in a hushed tone as a few tears ran down her face.

"That's the thing, you see, I can't understand why you moved, and left me. Especially for someone, or shall I say something like.... Deryck?"

"You beat me you bastard! Do you seriously believe I liked coming home with bruises and cuts? I hate you! I hope you die!" She screamed as she struggled to get free by pounding her fists on his chest.

"You used to be nothing, and I made you my girlfriend, and this is that thanks I get? Well let me tell you something, if I can't have you, no one can!" He said as he let go of her hair and pushed her.

She tumbled down the stairs and landed on the bottom of the staircase as blood started to leak out of her from everywhere, luckily, she was already past half way down the stairs, so her head wasn't damaged. Blood started dripping from the side of her mouth as she whipped it and tried to crawl to the door.

Meanwhile, Deryck just pulled into the driveway and ran to the door. Since Jake had entered through the front door, he had left it unlocked, so Deryck twisted the knob and entered. Karine was on the floor trying to crawl, while Jake approached her with a knife in his hand. When Jake saw Deryck, he got angrier and ran towards him trying to kill him. Deryck struggled to get the knife out of his hand, but was having trouble, but managed to knock it aside. Then, the fistfight began. Deryck landed a few to his eyes, and one to his nose. Jake tried tackling him and succeeded, causing them to fall hard on the floor. Deryck had hit his head hard against the wall, so he was in deep pain, but Jake appeared to be fine, and had grabbed his knife.

He was about to stab him in the heart, until, the sound of a gunshot was heard, and Jake fell flat on the ground, behind him, was a bleeding Karine, one hand holding onto the railings of the stairs, and the other holding up a newly fired gun. Immediately after firing, she dropped the gun and crawled over to Deryck. "Are you okay?" She asked trembling. This was the first time she had killed someone, so she was very worried of what was going to happen.

"Yeah, how about you?" He managed to sit up and held her in his arms. "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner." Karine just wept in his arms, as the police cars entered the driveway and approached the house. One of the neighbors had heard a shotgun, and some screams, so they called the cops.

"This is the police. Open up." They knocked on the door. They heard a faint sound and entered. The found Karine cradled in Deryck's arms and a dead man on the ground. "Oh my god." Then he clicked his radio. "I'm going to need some back up, it appears to be two injured victims and a dead man." Soon the paramedics arrived and cleaned up Karine and Deryck was given some ice for his head. The people also came and took away Jake's body.

"What happened here?" a gruff voice came from outside.

"I'm sorry who are you?" a friendly police officer asked.

"I'm the owner of this house," He said.

"I'm sorry sir, but it appears as though your daughter had been attacked and...." Before the cop could continue, Mr. Dawson burst through the doors and ran to his daughter.

"Daddy!" Karine exclaimer and ran to her father.

"It's okay sweetie, everything's going to be okay." He said patting her back. "Who's he?" He finally asked discovering Deryck.

"That's Deryck, he's my boyfriend, and he saved my life." She said limping over to him.

"Owwwww!" He exclaimed as a paramedic put peroxide into his cuts.

"Deryck?" Karine smiled. "This is my father." Deryck looked up and shook hands with the man.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Dawson." He grinned.

"I understand you saved my daughters life."

"Well, I-"

"Thank you." He said going over to the police and having a word with them.

"I can't believe this happened. I'm so sorry." Karine said wrapping her arms around his built chest and putting her head on his shoulder. "By the way, how did you know I was in trouble?"

"I got a phone call." He said. They just shrugged.

"Let me in!" Came a howling noise from outside.

"I'm sorry miss, but I can't let you in." A timid officer said.

"I am Bulma Briefs, and I'm a very close friend of Ms. Dawson's! Let me in now!" Bulma screamed. Behind was the rest of the gang.

"Let them through." Karine yelled from the door. The officer moved and let them pass.

"THANKS for nothing!" Bulma hissed as she walked past the officer.

They all made their way to the hurt couple and asked if they were okay. They found out the whole story, and felt terrible for what had happened.

"Well, at least this is going to be a memorable birthday!" Karine laughed soon joined by the others. By 2:30, the police had cleared, but ten of them stayed to guard the house for the night. The boys left, but the girls decided to stay just in case something happened. "Thanks for staying you guys." Karine said changing into a pair of cotton PJ's and snuggling into bed. The girls decided to sleep on the floor.

"Sure, no problem." Chi-chi said fluffing her pillow then finally laying down.

"Karine, are you sure you're okay?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah, I guess I will be." Karine said. "Good night." She said flipping the nights off.

Five minutes later,. Bulma's phone rang. "Hello?"

"Woman, we're staying here tonight."

"Vegeta! We're fine go home!"

"What if someone decides to attack you guys? Then you'll be sorry!" He warned.

"Lemme ask." Bulma sighed. "Karine, the guys want to stay."

"Umm, sure they can stay. Tell them to come on inside. I've got spare rooms."

"Fine!" Bulma said then, 5 seconds later, the door opened. "Seems as though they were a bit too confident we would let them stay. They walked to her room and ounded on the door. They entered and flipped the lights on.

"HEY!" Chi-chi screamed. She covered her eyes from the blinding light.

"We thought it over, and decided that we should each watch over one of you." Goku said. "I'll stay with Chi-chi."

"I'll stay with Bulma." Vegeta said.

"And I'll stay with Karine." Deryck announced. They all went to the rooms, and shared beds. Karine and Deryck slept peacefully, Bulma kept kicking Vegeta off of the bed, and Chi-chi made Goku sleep on the floor because she didn't want to be too close, and because Goku kept snuggling with her.

Little did they know, that this was far from over.

* * *

Authors note: MWAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Yes!! I wrote soooooooo much! I'm so proud of myself!!! Oh yes, it's far from over, as if Jake just dies and everyone gets all happy. Oh yeah, I picked Dawson to be Karine's last name. I donno why, just thought of it. Ummm, Amber, is one of my reviewers, and she wanted to be in this fic, so I put her in it. (Hope you don't mind your role) I hope you all liked this chapter, because it's very long!!! Longggggggggggggggggg...Right now, it's about 9? I donno, because I made the margins smaller so I can fit more to a page, and it says 7!!! YAYA! 2 thousand something words!!!! Okay, make sure to review; I want lots of em (pleaseeee???)Thanks!!!!


	11. Unexpected news

Disclaimer: do not own!

* * *

Karine woke up and scanned the room. Deryck was on the other end of the bed sleeping. Karine crawled closer to him and looked at his handsome face. What if he was the one? Would she wake up every morning and look into his dashing features and embrace him? 'I wouldn't mind.' She thought as she stood up and went to the window. From what the clock said, it was 3:49 a.m. The sun was still down, and there was a cool breeze. She opened the doors to here balcony and stepped outside. The moon was shining down on her and she looked radiant. Oh how she wished life was perfect. Deryck crossed her mind. He was perfect. He was the most wonderful person ever, and he confessed his love to her. How sweet was that. Also, he promised one day they would get married. Would it really happen? That would be a fairy tale!

As she looked around, then closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. Before she knew it, there was a pair of arms around her holding her softly. "What are you up to?" He whispered.

She softened at his voice. "Couldn't sleep. This whole thing has really gotten to me. What's your excuse?"

"When I turned around, I didn't feel you there."

"Nice excuse." She giggled.

"You're so adorable when you laugh." He whispered into her ear. She turned around and now their faces were mere inches apart. "I love you." He said as he took a taste of her lips. "You're going to be tired in the morning if you don't catch some sleep." With that, he lifted her up and carried her to the bed. Where they snuggled again and fell asleep.

* * *

Suddenly, Bulma shot up from her bed and ran to the bathroom. She slammed the door and emptied out all the contents of her stomach out into the toilet. The slamming of the door had woken Vegeta up, and he opened his eyes and walked over to the bathroom.

"Woman, what's wrong now?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

"I don't feel so good." She said crawling to the door and unlocking it. He entered and saw her holding her stomach in pain. "Vegeta, do you think maybe..."

"It can't be." He reassured her.

"But, we didn't use any protection..."

"You know, you could just be sick." He suggested.

"Or pregnant." She added.

* * *

"Chi-chi..." Goku shook her arm gently.

"Yeah..." She grumbled.

"I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"she said turning around to face him, still half-asleep.

"I love you Chi. I might have never told you, but I really mean it. You are my life." Chi-chi snapped her eyes wide open and looked at him. She was shocked that he would say such a thing. Well, all along everyone thught he was an idiot, ut he really wasn't, dn best offa ll, he just said he loved her.

"I love you too, Goku." She said giving him a kiss and snuggling into his muscular chest.

* * *

In the morning, everyone got up and went downstairs, and drove out to eat breakfast. There were still police from the night before, to continue their investigation on what happened.

"Ihop, Bakers Square, Denny's... Take your pick." Bulma said listing a ton of breakfast locations.

"Anywhere is fine with me." Goku smiled childishly as he drew Chi-Chi into his arms.

"Woman, we're about to pass Ihop, hurry up."

"Fine, let's go to Ihop." Karine piped in from the back seat of Vegeta's Black Ford Explorer.

"Ihop it is." He said as he swerved into the parking lot. When they were parked, they all climbed out of the car and entered the restaurant. They were seated immediately and ordered their food.

"I have to use the ladies room." Chi-chi announced eyeing the two other girls.

"Oh, us too." Bulma said dragging Karine with her. Once they were in the bathroom, Chi-chi blurted, "Goku said he loved me."

"What?" The girls said shocked.

"I know, and I never thought he'd actually say it!!" Chi-chi said jumping in joy. "What about you guys?"

"No, not yet. That lame ass better hurry up!" Bulma said in anger. "I mean, it's been so long, and he hasn't said anything!" When she was one, everyone looked at Karine waiting for an answer.

Karine grinned and looked up and around. "He didn't!" Bulma said, "Did he?" Karine just nodded her head and the other girls collapsed to the floor.

"Oh my gosh! That was quick. Wow K, he must really love you." Chi-chi said.

"I know, I know. Look at what he gave me." She said pulling out her right hand and showing them her ring.

"What a beauty!" Bulma said. "I wish Vegeta would get me something."

"Yeah, I wish Goku would get me something too."

"Well, we'd better get going, they're going to think we fell in the toilet or something." Karine giggled as they walked back to their table.

After they're meal, Vegeta dropped everyone off at their houses and then Drove back to Bulma's.

* * *

"Selfish Jackass." Bulma said (thinking of Vegeta)filling the tub with water and dropping in some aromatherapy as the tub started slowly filling up.

-Ding-Dong-

Bulma growled and slipped on a robe and went to open the door. "Who the hell might that be?" she asked herself. She opened the door to reveal Vegeta standing there with a proud look on his face. "What do you want? I was about to take a bath."

"We need to talk." He said. "I need to know."

"Need to know what?" She asked placing her hand on her hip. Insteads of an answer, he threw her a box with the name 'Be sure- Preganancy tests.' "Vegeta, I'm not pregnant."

"How do you know for sure?"

"I don't."

"Exactly, just take it."

"Fine you stupid jackass. Oh crap! My bath!" She said running up the stairs just in time before the water overflowed. Vegeta had followed her up. "Wait out here." She said closing the door once she was inside the bathroom.

5 minutes later, she opened the door and looked down at the floor. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

Authors note: I ended with B/V. So, how did u like? Yes, Vegeta and Bulma had sex. Well, I didn't tell you, but they did it. Whahahahaha. Okay, this was really short, but im really busy. I start school on the 8th, and right now it's the 6th! I'm really busy and I have reports due in 1 day! UHHHH got to get to work. Thanks 4 reading!


	12. Don't do it!

Disclaimer: Do not own!

* * *

Vegeta leaned against the doorway and closed his eyes. "Is it mine?"

"Obviously." Bulma said following his example by crossing her arms and staring down at the ground. "What do we do?"

"You are going to keep it, right?"

"I don't know."

Vegeta's eyes snapped open, "You're actually thinking about abortion?"

"Well, having this bab would mean me dropping out of school, not getting a good education, it takes away my childhood."

"Newsflash!" Vegeta spoke loudly, "You're not a child anymore, if you were, you wouldn't have had sex with me."

"Don't blame this one on me! It takes two to tango!" Bulma screamed.

"Whatever. We'll talk later, I have to go." He said turning around and walking out.

As Bulma heard the door close, she whispered, "What am I going to do?" As she allowed tears to stain her robe.

* * *

"Hey!" Karine said cheerfully opening her door. "Come on in. What's wrong?"

"Everything!" Bulma whispered as she broke down and cried on her friends shoulder.

"Let's take this slowly. First of all, come sit down, and I'll make us some tea." Karine said rushing to the kitchen and putting the hot water on. Running back to her friend, she grabbed a tissue box because if she didn't, she knew there'd be a flood.

Bulma sniffed and took a tissue lightly blowing her nose. "I'm sorry I just barged in here, but I called Chi-chi and she's away. She went on a vacation to Aruba this week."

"It's okay, I had nothing to do anyways."

"Thanks. Well, I have a huge problem, I'm-" The kettle whistled.

"Hold that thought." Karine said running and turning the fire off, putting the warm water into cups along with sugar and tea bags. She came back a minute later.

"I'm pregnant." Bulma said. Karine had luckily placed the cups down, or else she would have dropped them.

"Pregnant? Oh sweetie, that's great!"

"Really? Vegeta didn't seem all too pleased."

"Oh, forget about him, he' being an idiot. It's so great! You're going to be a mother, and a great one too!" She said hugging her friend.

"But...I donno if I want the baby."

"Please don't have an abortion. It's like killing the baby! You can't do that!"

"But..."

"Bulma, be responsible. Don't take away the opportunity for a child to live."

"Okay, I'll keep it. But...I donno if I'm ready."

"I'll be here to support you all the way!" Karine said cheerfully handing her friend the cup. "It's going to be so much fun! We can throw you a baby shower and everything!" Bulma's face brightened up.

"I guess. Thank you so much, I donno what I would have done without you!" she said hugging her close friend.

"SURE! Anytime! You can come to me for anything." Karine said.

* * *

A few minutes later, Bulma departed to go tell her parents. Ten minutes after she left, Deryck dropped by.

"Hey Karine." He said leaning against the doorway.

"Hey, come on in."She said. Today, she was wearind a grey wife beater and white short shorts. He was wearing a baby blue polo and some jeans. "Sorry I'm not dressed." She smiled. 'Who cares.' She thought.

"So, what are you up to."

"Nothing much, how about you?"

"Nothing much. I just needed something."

"And that is..."

"This." He said right before he pressed his lips aginst hers.

She giggled, "You should come by more often for that." She said pulling him in for another kiss.

"Let's continue this upstairs." He said lifting her up and carrying her to her favorite room. Insdie of this small room, there was a large couch, soft rug, and a fireplace. There was firew buring, and it made the room warm. It was cold weather and it had just started to rain. The kissed more on the couch then, snuggled together on the couch.

"Deryck, are you a virgin?" Karine asked out-of-the-blue.

He looked at her in the eyes. "Yes." Karine sat up.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Yup."

"Good."

"Deryck, how far do you expect us to go?"

"I donno, I guess its up to you. How far do you want to go?"

"We'll see." She said as she closed her eyes and kissed him on the cheek.

After a little nap, they both got up and went to a club.

* * *

At the club

"Woohoo! Gimme another one!" Karine yelled over the music.

"I think you've had enough." Deryck smiled and pulled Karine away from the drink.

"But...I...But..." She said drunkenly.

"I think we should go. I'll bring the car to the front." He said guiding her past the threshold to the front where the alcohol smell was to a minimum. He sat Karine down, and she waited for him to return.

"Hey there girlie." Someone said from the shadows, as they swept a hand over her mouth and took her into a dark corner where no one was there. He held the knife to her throat and said, "Strip."

Karine was shedding tears thinking, 'I'm going to get raped, then killed.' "I said Strip!" The stranger yelled. Then, when she didn't comply with the strangers wishes, she closed her eyes and told herself, 'I'm not going down without a fight.' She shoved her knee into the mans groin and his hand (which was holding the knife) dropped the knife and went to his wounded manhood. Then, Karine ran for her life.

Deryck had gotten to his car, and was driving by the front when he didn't see her. He stopped the car and ran out just in time to see her run towards him, but right behind her was a man. Deryck ran to her aid as the man grabbed Karine's hair and pulled. "Stupid bitch!" He yelled. Deryck ran up to them and punched the man in the nose.

"Go to the car." He said softly to her, and she ran to it. Deryck dragged the man to the alley and beat the crap out of him. He left the man in pain and ran back to the car, where he turned the car back on and left (with Karine).

Halfway through the ride, Karine asked him to pull over, and she puked out everything she had drunk. "I don't feel so well." She said whipping her mouth and getting back to the car. When they got back to Karine's house, Deryck decided to stay with her just so she didn't hurt herself or fall asleep outside.

"I'll be fine!" She whined as he carried her into the house and up to her room. When he set her on the bed, she automatically fell back and started sleeping.

"Karine, don't fall asleep." He said shaking her gently. "Where is your nightgown?" She pointed to the top drawer to her left. He fetched her closes and brought them to her. She was almost fully asleep, so her helped her out. He pulled her snug shirt and pants off and marveled at her body.

"Deryck, are you staring my body?" She said half out-of-it as she giggled. "That's not fair. All I've seen you in are clothes."

He knew she sounded stupid, but she was half drunk and wouldn't remember half of it by tomorrow. "Do you want me?" She asked sexily. When he didn't answer (he was pulling the nightgown over her head. "Well?"

"Not like this." He answered. "You're drunk."

"No I'm not!" She said defensively. "I'm perfectly fine."

"No, you're not. I'll talk to you tomorrow." He said as he turned to leave, but Karine pulled on his arm and drew him back to her.

"I wasn't finished with you." She said. "Wait right here." She said throwing him on her bed and walking to her bathroom. A minute later, she walked out having brushed her teeth and changed into something slinky.

"Let's have some fun." She said as she walked towards him.

* * *

Authors note: Oh my gosh! I have not update in centuries! Well, it feels like it. Okay, half (actually more) is about me. But I needed Karine to screw up, so here it is. What will happen next time? With Bulma and Vegeta, and Karine with Deryck. Hmmmm.....let's see. Please review!


	13. Come clean

**Disclaimer: Do not own!

* * *

**

"Karine, you're drunk, you don't know what you're doing."

"Yes I do, I know I want you. And I know you want me. Admit it."

"No."

"Stop it!" She yelled. "Let's just have fun. You love me don't you?"

"Yes."

"Then it's okay when two people love each other."

Deryck walked up to her and put his arms around her. "I could never take advantage of you." He whispered. Karine's eyes started to water. 'He loves me so much.' She thought.

She laughed. "Well, you should stay the night, it's almost morning anyways. I should be okay in a few hours." (A/n: She's still drunk, but she's regaining some of her senses, and she's given up on making him have sex with her)

"Okay. Just as long as you don't try anything."

"Promise." She said cheerfully walking over to the bed and opening it. She slid in and patted the spot next to her. Deryck laughed and did what he was told.

"You're the most stubborn person I've ever met." He teased. Little did he know she was already asleep.

* * *

"Vegeta." Bulma said ringing the doorbell. "Open this damn door!" It was 6:30 a.m. and it looked like Vegeta was still asleep. She heard a few barely audible noises and then the door opened.

"Woman, do you have any idea what time-"

"This is important." She said cutting him off and inviting herself in. He sighed and closed the door, walking to the living room where Bulma was seated.

"Well..."

"I made a decision."

"And..."

"I'm keeping the baby."

"Your point is..."

"Don't you care?"

"Yeah, but not right now, I'm half asleep." He said putting his head back and snoozing. A minute later, he jumped up and cursed.

"What the-" He said whipping attempting to dry himself off with his hands.

"Don't you dare fall asleep while I am talking to you! This is regarding **our** Child!"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Talk to me Vegeta! This is big! It's not some little issue you have ignore!"

"Talk to you about what?"

"Are you going to be a part of this child's life?"

"Depends." Bulma cocked an eyebrow.

"Depends? On what?"

"Whether it's a boy or a girl."

Bulma had a red tint to her eyes as she walked up to Vegeta and smacked him hard across the face. "I hate you stupid bastard! I shouldn't even have come here!" She said running to the door and getting out of the house.

"The feeling's mutual Bulma!" He said emphasizing her name, as he slammed the door.

* * *

Bulma sat up in bed. "It was just a dream?" She said getting up and going to the kitchen. It was 2 in the morning and she couldn't sleep. She made herself a cup of hot chocolate. While waiting for the water to boil, there was as knock on the door. It was raining outside-again, and it just gave everything a gloomy feel.

"Hi." She said opening the door staring at the person on the other end.

"I'm only going to say this once, and you know I never say this, but, I'm sorry." Vegeta said walking up to her and pulling her in for a deep kiss.

"Apology accepted. Come on in." She said pulling him in to her house and closing the door. "Want some hot chocolate?"

"Sure." He said taking off his wet jacket and placing it near the door. Bulma noticed that it was quite cold inside, and he was wet, which was why he was shivering.

"Let me warm you up." She said rushing to him and pulling his shirt off. "You wouldn't want to keep this on, or you'll end up sick." She said laughing at her tone. She sounded like a mother. Then it hit her. "Do you think I'll be a good mother?"

"Why not." He smirked.

"Vegeta, are you going to be with me and help me take care of this child?" She asked in a worried voice.

"Yes." He said snaking his arms around her and planting kisses on her neck.

"Promise?"

"Yes. Can we go somewhere else? The thought of being caught in the middle of something by your parents doesn't exactly sound good."

"Yeah, let's go to my room." She smiled. They hurried to her room, where Vegeta showed Bulma exactly how much he loved her.

* * *

Authors note: HEY! Thanks 4 the review. I know, the whole Nesflash thing sounded girlish and OOC, but....moving on....New Chapter! 13! You guys are going to review...right? And you are going to recommend this fic to others...right? Please? Thanks 4 the reviews.

NEXT TIME: Krupa! We need her in the scene. Little sister on the vcase. Is Karine...good enough? Or is it something else? Also, What's going on between Karine and Deryck. Is this relationship going to get physical? Also, Chi-chi was away, but she returns with disappointing news...or is it? AND....Bulma and Vegeta have mended things for the moment...will things last? FIND OUT NEXT TIME in "Lovely Feelings!" hehe.

Review please! Need more reviews!! Help me reach 50!


	14. why?

Disclaimer: Do not own!

* * *

Karine yawned and stretched her arms as she looked at the blinding light from the window. She was about to get up when she felt an arm on her hand. It was Deryck, and he was sleeping. Karine quickly ran to the bathroom and washed up, put on decent clothing and came out fresh and clean. Not wanting to wake Deryck up, she walked over to another room and called the first person she could think of.

"Hey, you've reached Bulma's cell, I'm not here, so leave me a message!" BEEP

Karine hung up the phone and sighed. "What did I do?" Karine whispered remembering a bit of her behavior last night. "How could I?" She said as she fell on her knees.

"How could you what?" Deryck said stretch8ing his arms.

"How bad was I last night?" She said not looking up from the floor.

"Bad." He laughed.

"Did we?"

"No."

"Did I try.."

"Yes." Karine dropped her head. It was happening all over again.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, forget about it." He said lifting her chin up. Karine just hugged him tightly and thought of how wonderful her man truly was.

"I love you so much." She said never wanting to let go.

"I have an idea, let's go out for breakfast."

"Okay." She said her smile brightening.

After their meal, they were returning home, when Karine got a call.

"Hello?"

"Hey Karine, it's Chi-chi, I just had a great idea!"

"Chi-chi, when'd you get back?"

"Ten minutes ago."

"Welcome back!" Karine giggles.

"Okay, we were all thinking of going skiing this week!"

"That seems like a great idea." Karine said. "Where are we going to stay?"

"OOPS. I didn't think of that…"

"Well, my dad has this huge cabin in the mountains…"

"Great! Okay, so, we're all meeting at Bulma's to go with Deryck's car tomorrow at 5:00 a.m. Okay?"

"Okay. Bye!"

"Who was that?" Deryck asked out of curiosity.

"Chi-chi. We're going skiing this week. We're meeting at Bulma's house at 5 in the morning, and we're taking your car."

"Sounds great." He smiled.

* * *

Later that night, all the girls were packing and all the guys were watching football.

In the morning, everyone arrived at Bulma's at 4:30. They all put their bags in the Explorer and got in. It took the gang 2 hours to get to the cabins, but they made it by 7:00. All the girls went straight to the cabin and left the guys to bring in the bags.

"Karine, don't tell me we have to walk…" Bulma whined as they got out of the car.

"Don't worry, it's over the hill." Karine said as she started walking. There was a large hill made of snow, and it was below 30 degrees. As soon as the girls got over the hill, they all gasped.

"Karine! This is huge! It's a mansion." The girls said marveling at its size.

"Just wait till you see the inside." She giggled as she opened the door to reveal a beautiful chandelier and marble floors leading to several rooms. The boys just walked in, also marveling at everything.

"Deryck, if you don't marry this girl, I'm going to." Vegeta jeered.

"Is that so?" Bulma asked with her eyebrow raised.

"No." Vegeta said pulling Bulma in for a kiss.

"Okay." Bulma said breaking the kiss. "First come first serve!" Bulma said running to a room.

There was a room reserved for Karine. It was her bedroom, and it was the fanciest. Inside, there was marble flooring, and red silk covers with matching pillows for her bed. There was a large balcony, and a brick fireplace. The other rooms had fireplaces too, but her's was bigger and she had the biggest bathroom, which held a large tub with candles surrounding it, and a separate shower in the same bathroom.

The cabin held 3 bedrooms and a kitchen, dining room, TV room, and just a lounging area with a fireplace and several couches.

"We call this room." Chi-chi said pulling Goku in by the collar.

"Yeah, and I call this room, Vegeta can sleep on the floor." Bulma giggled.

"I don't this so woman." He smirked lifting her up and carrying her into the room.

"I'll go sleep on the couch." Deryck smiled moving his things.

"Wait, why?" She asked.

"Don't you think it's unsafe?" He asked. "I am a guy and…"

"Stay." She said pulling his things into her room and putting his tings in a drawer.

"You sure?"

"Deryck, you're my boyfriend." She smiled as she pulled him by his pants to her. "Don't you find it cold in here?" She whispered seductively placing kisses on his neck. He was starting to get worried that it would be a remake of that night. Then, she pushed him onto the bed. "Gotcha!" She giggled, "Come help me make some hot chocolate." She said giving him a hand. Deryck laughed and took her hand as they walked over to the kitchen.

Shortly after everyone got situated, they went over to the kitchen to get some hot chocolate, which had been prepared for them. Then, they all agreed that today they would spend the day together, so they went skiing. Everyone who knew how to ski taught the people who didn't know how to ski. Then, they all went to the ski lifts to have some fun.

After a few hours, they decided to go back, but they ran into someone whom they abhorred.

"My, my, what are you all doing here?" Samantha said in a snotty tone.

"Skiing." Goku said. "How bout yourself?" Chi-hi smacked him on the arm for responding to her.

"Same." She replied. "Well, watch out for bears." She laughed.

"That was gay." Bulma said bluntly as they all headed back to the cabin.

An hour later, there was knock on the door and Chi-chi opened the door.

"Look, I wanted to say I'm sorry for always being a jerk. Maybe we can start over. Is Bulma also there?" Samantha asked.

"Wait here." Chi-chi said as she let her come in and she closed the door. As Chi-chi went to go get Bulma, Samantha snuck off to Deryck's room where she found him taking a nap on a couch. Samantha thought of this as her opportunity and kissed him. He broke the kiss and looked mad.

"Samantha! What do you think you're doing?" He said pushing her off of him.

"Making you mine." She said as she pulled him over her. Suddenly, Karine arrived in the room and dropped the hot chocolate on a tray and ran out the door into the cold snow.

"Look what you've done!" He yelled as he was grabbing a coat to leave.

"She doesn't deserve you!" Samantha yelled.

"No, she doesn't deserve this!" He said as he ran out the door.

**OUTSIDE**

Karine kept running in the snow allowing tears to flow. 'How could this happen?' she said, continuing to run.

"Karine!" Deryck yelled. She was fast, and out of site. He ran as fats as he could until he saw her. She noticed and ran faster. Deryck caught up to her room and held her tight.

"Let me go!" She yelled in anger.

"It's not what you think." He said trying to calm her down.

"I think it is. You were on top of her in our room getting physical."

"No, she came into the room and kissed me, then, when I got mad at her, she pulled me on top of her right before you came. I promise, that was all that happened." Karine calmed down a little and looked at him.

"Really?" Just them, she lost her footing, and fell into an ice cave. Deryck held on, but he fell too. Inside, they panicked and tried getting out, but then a storm began and they got colder and colder. They talked bout what happened, and Karine forgave him and believed him. Karine was shivering, and her lips were turning blue. Deryck pulled her into his coat to try to keep her warm, but it didn't do much.

"There's only one thing we can do." Deryck said looking her in the eyes.

"I know." Karine said as she started pulling her clothes off, until she was only in her undergarments, and Deryck did the same. They lay their clothes on the floor and lay down on it hugging each other. They used each other's body warmth to warm themselves.

They both started at each other lovingly, and started kissing. One thing led to another, and they became one.

* * *

Authors note: HEY everyone! I know it took a while, but I was kinda stuck with the beginning. I didn't know what to do, but now, I'm, done, and I made it very long, well, for me. . I hope you guys like it, and I made Karine and Deryck take their relationship to the next step. Let's see what'll happen. Lemme know how you thought it was. 


	15. Negative, or Positive?

**Disclaimer: Do not own.**

* * *

A few hours after the entire dilemma had begun, a search team had been sent out to find the two teenagers. They were found cuddled and asleep (fully clothed).

"Hey Vegeta, I just got off of the phone with the search team, they said that they found two people out in the snow. Apparently, they were snowed into a hole." Goku said with a relieved look on his face.

"They're okay?" Bulma said gripping the arm of the chair she was sitting on.

"It seems so. But interestingly, they stayed warm all night. I wonder how that works. I mean, if I were in the snow, surely I would have been cold or at least..." Goku continued.

"Nevermind that Goku," Chi-chi said cutting in. They all knew Goku wasn't the brightest guy, but he tended to embarrass them once in a while when he didn't catch on. "I'm sure that doesn't matter anyhow."

"Look who decided to drop by." Vegeta smirked at the two teenagers walking in.

"Hi guys." Karine said shyly walking with Deryck to the couch.

"You guys had us worried sick! What happened? We thought you two had died or something bad had…"Bulma ranted on and on freaking out.

"Woman, leave them alone, they look worn out." He said aloud.

"Thanks Vegeta. Actually, we are kind of worn out. I think we should go rest a bit." Deryck said standing up with Karine by his side.

"Ya, I'm totally tired. Do you guys mind if we rest up before anymore activities?" Karine asked innocently.

"Interesting choice of words." Vegeta scoffed before being smacked on the arm by Bulma.

"It's fine. You two go have some fun. I mean," Bulma blushed and coughed "go rest."

The couple looked at her with a tiny glare and climbed up the stairs where they would sleep for a while in the comfort of a cabin.

* * *

The four stepped out and took in the cold air. It was 4 a.m. and no one was awake. Then sun wasn't up yet, and they couldn't go back to sleep. So, they decided to do the next best thing.

:SMACK: "Gotcha!" Bulma yelled smacking Goku on the back with a little snowball.

:SMACK: Goku hit Bulma back with a bigger snowball.

"HEY! No one hits my Woman with a snowball unless it's me." Vegeta said defensively.

"Thank you Vegeta, that's very sweet of you." Bulma said skipping to where Vegeta was and placing a kiss on his lips and staying there until Vegeta yelped in pain and pushed her back.

"WOMAN!" Vegeta yelled angrily shaking his shirt trying to get the snow off of his bare back.

"Haha. Vegeta, rule number one in throwing snowballs. Everyone is the enemy." Bulma stated.

"Yes, but surely, I am not." Vegeta said scooting up to Bulma, tilting her back and giving her a passionate kiss. Bulma let out a small moan, and that was when the pain hit her. Vegeta had unzipped her jacket and (with snow in his hands) put his hands on her breasts.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! gEt It OfF!" Bulma yelled jumping around.

"Woman, rule number one, EVERYONE is the ene-":SMACK:SMACK:

"GOTCHA!" Goku yelled having successfully thrown 2 snowballs at the enemies: Vegeta and Chi-chi (considering Bulma was down).

And so it went on. The four would hit each other, and then it became boys vs. girls, then couples verses couples, until they were all tired and headed back to the cabin.

* * *

When they entered the cabin, they saw Karine sitting at the steps of the staircase looking very angry. Chi-chi walked over and sat down beside her.

"What's wrong?" Chi-chi asked concerned.

"Those stupid nurses won't give me medication. I'm obviously sick, and they even took a blood test. However, they won't give me a fucking pill to make me better!" Karine said pacing around and biting at her nails.

"Maybe…" Chi-chi started.

"Don't even think like that Chi-Chi!" Karine said blushing. "After all, it was my first time…"

"Well, it IS a possibility. But, who cares, I mean…" Chi-chi stopped once she saw the look on Karine's face. She wasn't sure…

"WHO WANTS TO ORDER CHINESE?" Goku yelled from the other room.

"I do!" Karine yelled and grabbed Chi-chi by the arm. "Let's join Bulma and the guys and eat!" She said as she dragged her to the kitchen.

During dinnertime, everyone was happy. Afterwards, Bulma and Chi-chi were on the couch talking about the latest trends and what great shopping they have in the mountains. Vegeta and Goku arm wrestled and Deryck cheered them on and played as referee. However, Karine stayed back in the kitchen sitting down in a chair thinking about what she had done, and might have to do. What if…

"No." She said loudly. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her. "Uhhh… sorry." She said and everyone went back to what they were doing. She was not going to travel to the land of 'what ifs'.

Karine picked up her bag and walked towards the door. "Hey guys. I'm going to be out for a minute, I'll be right back." She said before stepping out the door. Everyone trusted that she WOULD indeed be back soon, so they didn't worry.

Karine got in the car and started driving to the nearby Rite-Aid. Once she arrived there, she went to the isle in which she hoped she wouldn't have to until she was married.

Upon arrival at the house, everyone was tired and ready to sleep. When Goku saw a bag in Karine's hands, he immediately tried to snatch it and look inside its contents.

"What did you get?" Goku said, expecting there to be candy or something he could eat inside.

"I have a head ache, and since the nurses nearby wont give me any, I thought I'd help myself." She said immediately, easily making them believe her lie, well, all but two.

"Hey guys, lets sleep. We to go tomorrow morning, and we need our sleep." Bulma said cheerfully, and they all got up and went up the stairs. The girls however, told Deryck to go to the guy's room for a second, because they had some girl stuff to talk to Karine about. He simply nodded and went to watch some television.

Bulma closed the door and looked at Karine with interest.

"Spill, and don't leave out the details." She said with a grin. Karine told her basically what happened, and then answer questions.

"How was he? Good, bad, okay?" Bulma asked.

"Great." Karine replied recalling their previous events. It was beyond anything she had ever experienced. "He was so gentle with me, and it was wonderful." She said without blushing.

"Wow. That good." Bulma winked at her. "Chi-Chi, we have taught her well!"

"Yeah…" Chi-chi said suspiciously. "Karine, now tell us what's wrong."

"Well…" Karine said. "I have a head ache and…"

"No, the truth." Chi-chi said scornfully.

"Fine. I'm scared I might be… you know…pregnant." She signed.

"Oh…" Bulma said. "Want to know the funny thing? Me too." They all looked nervous.

"Since I was out uncertain, I decided to find out for sure." Karine said drawing out her bag. "Well, I'm going to do it, what about you guys?"

"I am." Bulma said.

"I'm not." Chi-chi said. They all looked at her surprised. "I've never done anything." They all nodded understandingly, and Karine took the box and stepped into the bathroom. A few minutes later, she stepped out.

"Negative. Not pregnant." She sighed and showed them the test. They all breathed out a sigh of relief. "Your turn." Karine said pointing to Bulma.

Bulma took the test and waited in the bathroom. When she got it, a tear escaped her eye. 'No!' she screamed from the inside. She didn't want to be a mother, she wanted to be young and a teenager, and mess around! She decided, she'd take care of this issue. She wiped her tears and stepped out.

"Not pregnant." She smiled. She didn't show them the test, but they believed her. They all decided to sleep, and just in time, Deryck came back into the room to sleep.

"What was that all about?" Deryck said nuzzling her neck and showing her with kisses.

"Oh nothing of importance." She smiled.

"Were you talking about me?" He laughed.

"Maybe."

"You mean, yes?"

"Yes." She said kissing him. He just laughed.

"You tired?" He said with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Nope." She laughed and the lights were turned off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Goku and Chi-Chi went to sleep, but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon in Bulma and Vegeta's room.

Vegeta started working his charms on Bulma and almost had her, but something was wrong that night, and he could sense it.

"Come on Bulma!" Vegeta whined.

"No Vegeta, not tonight. I'm not in the mood." She said acting tired.

"I can change that." He said with a smirk.

"No, and I mean it." Bulma said.

"Well, this bed is awfully small, and…"

"Vegeta. I'm serious."

"Why are you being such a bitch?" He yelled.

"Why are you being so pushy?"

"Fuck it; I'll be downstairs if you change your mind." He said storming out.

"Vegeta." She said, and he turned around expecting her to tell him to come back. "You'd better take these." She said handing him a pillow and a blanket. He snatched them and stormed downstairs. Tomorrow would be a very interesting day.

* * *

----------------------------In the morning--------------------------

Around 8:00 a.m., the teens began to pack away their belongings. Their trio had come to an end, and they were all ready to go back home and resume their daily lives.

The girls left all of their bags and ran to the car. Since the guys were taking a long time, they decided to return and get something warm to drink. On the way back to the cabin, the girls spoke of funny moments and things that happened recently.

"Oh my gosh! No way…the same thing happened to me last week!" Chi-Chi said closing the door, replying to what Bulma had just said.

"Well, I'm telling you, it's hard for a girl to get away with anything these days. I mean, come on, I just needed to change my tampon and the stupid teacher thought I was trying to ditch class…" Bulma laughed. Just at that moment, the phone rang. Karine ran and picked up.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hi, this is Doctor Collins, from the nearby hospital. I was wondering if you could come by the hospital today." Answered the female doctor.

"Well, I'm actually on my way home."

"It's very important, and it won't take much time."

"Is something wrong?"

"No, no. Nothing like that." The doctor laughed nervously.

"Oh, well, is right now alright?"

"That would be great. Thank you for your time." The doctor said and hung up.

Karine sighed and rushed to tell the girls she'd be back in about 20 minutes. She had to stop by somewhere.

"Why don't you go with Deryck?" Bulma suggested.

"Umm, I'm sure he doesn't want to come."

"DERYCK! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" Bulma screamed.

"Owwww! What was that for?" He said coming down the stairs covering his ears.

Bulma simply grinned and said, "Go with Karine. She has somewhere to go."

"Okay." He said and grabbed his coat.

Once they were in the car, Karine got a little nervous and rolled down her window and took in some air. She told Deryck to drive to the hospital and was trying to relax in the passenger's seat.

"Are you okay?" He asked side glancing to look at her.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She said gulping. She was worried. Maybe something was wrong with her. Soon, they arrive to the hospital, and Karine rushed to the desk and asked to Doctor Collins. She was told to go to Room 214.

They stepped of the elevator and knocked on the door. "COME IN!" came from inside. The two stepped in and took a seat. They were inside a nice office, and in the chair was Doctor Collins.

"Karine! I'm so glad you came. I have some news!" She smiled. "He must be the father!" After she said the word father, Deryck and Karine's heart stopped beating for a moment.

"What!" Karine exclaimed.

"Congratulations, you're pregnant!" Doctor Collins said. "That's why we couldn't give you medication. It could damage the baby. The blood test told us you were pregnant."

Karine and Deryck looked at each other nervously. After a few more statements, the doctor showed them out and handed Karine a bag containing vitamins and things she needed. The two headed to the car. Once inside, Karine started crying.

Deryck looked at her and embraced her. "It's alright. Don't cry." He murmured.

"Deryck. How can you say that! How am I going to do this?" Karine cried.

"What do you mean 'I'? I'm with you all the way; this is my baby too after all, isn't it?"

"Yes, but…"

"No buts. Relax. This is good news."

"If you say so." She sniffed bringing a Kleenex to her eyes to wipe the tears. She didn't know why, but she had a bad feeling about all of this.

* * *

**Authors Note: WOW! I'm so sorry to everyone! I haven't updated in ages! Oh, if anyone wants to know how I'll be updating, it's probably going to be the one that's on the bottom of my list (the oldest update) which I believe Mysterious Love. I hope to update soon. I'm so sorry. I love you all. Please review!**


End file.
